Love beneath the moon
by patz1307
Summary: Hermione and Draco have just been paired to work on a project. Will they be able to do it? Would the project be a cause for friendship.. or perhaps something more? you have to read to find out. -rated M for later chapters.
1. i cant stand him!

Disclaimer:

sadly I do not own any of the characters nor the setting in this story..

JK Rowling owns them and I only own the plot.

Thanks to all who reviewed o my last story.. :)

* * *

(bold italicized words in this chapter is thoughts within a memory.)

* * *

"No! No! No! No! No!" she yelled across her room. Hermione refused to calm down. He kicked her trunk, she threw her pillows and her books. "I do NOT want to be paired with that no good, evil, vile, bubble headed, arrogant, little Ferret!"

"_Alright class, gather 'round!" Professor Sprout said. "Alright, your NEWTs are in less than two weeks. Nine days to be exact. Now, I've noticed that some of your grades are slipping in my class, either that it's the students that are sleeping. I've found a way to make up for your grades."_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow, **"Make up for grades? Surely she cant be talking about me." she thought.**_

_Professor Sprout took out her record book (surprisingly she had one) and opened it, "I will be pairing each and everyone of you and I expect all of you to share your work equally. If partner refuses to work, report to me immediately. Now your pairs are not Gryffindors to Gryffindors or Slytherin to Slytherin. I have paired you to whom I see fit.**"**_

_Students groaned as they heard this, though the war was over, they still failed to be friendly with the other house. Well... just their batch. _

"_Hush now." Sprout said. "I want you to stand beside your partners once I call out your names. Patil and Crabbe, Finnigan and Goyle..."_

_Hermione closed her eyes and prayed, **"Please... Please... Pair me with anyone... Anyone... Just not..."**_

"_Weasley and Longbottom, Granger and Malfoy." _

_The classroom broke into whispers, Hermione's eyes snapped open. She looked stoney. "Excuse me professor!" she raised her hand and said outloud. " You can't possible pair me with Malfoy." _

"_I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but Mr. Malfoy's grades are slipping and you're the only one that can help him." Sprout said closing her record book. "It's time you put your differences aside and work together. You might have a lot in common."_

"_Professor Sprout, I don't think you get it.' it was Draco Malfoy who spoke this time. "Granger and I might reduce each other to smitherins even before we pass the project."_

"_For once I agree with Malfoy." Hermione said._

"_See? You two are already agreeing with each other." Sprout said cheekily. _

Hermione groaned and sat down on her bed, "this just can't be happening." she moaned, but what can she do? She had no other choice but to accept it, and try to make things work for them. She pushed her bushy brown hair away from her eyes and fixed herself before she went down.

"Finally calmed down Head Girl?" Harry asked.

"Save it harry.' she said grumpily. "I am not in the mood for any of your jokes." she slumped down on a seat across Harry and Ron's.

"I don't know what you're complaining about; You were always the one who told us that the war is over and that we should be friendly with the Slytherins. None of the Slytherins had a go on us or any of the houses for the whole year."

"Ron's right, you were always the one who said that there shouldn't be anymore division of houses. You have to forgive him eventually you know." said Harry.

"I know what I said." she snapped. "And I meant all of those. But this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. He's a prat and a jerk. Can you remember all the things he said to me? All those things he did? How can I forgive someone who doesn't ask for forgiveness?"

"calm down." Ron said again.

"How can you tell me to calm down Ronald, if you, yourself, call Malfoy a "good-for-nothing-deatheater".she snapped again. "And Harry, you said you hated him with all your guts."

"I believe I said that about two years ago, and haven't you even noticed? Malfoy and I are speaking civilly to each other."

"Know what? I think you just like Malfoy. The more you hate the more you love right?" Ron said smirking.

"Ron, don't compare me with you and Luna. I am not like that." she glared at Ron. Her patience shouldn't be tested.

"Calm down Hermione, you'll be hexing me and Ron in a few minutes with that temper of yours" Harry said. "Why don't we just have dinner and then we need to talk with our partners. I still need to talk to Parkinson. She needs all the help she can get. And Ginny already knows, I told her." Harry added when Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. But I don't think I can talk to Malfoy without you two by my side." Hermione stood and walked out, closely followed by Ron and Harry. She tried her best to calm down, but Malfoy just kept running through her head.

Even as she ate, she stabbed her food moodily and only ate a little. She joined in conversations, but was silent most of the time. She kept shooting glances at the Slytherin table. She quickly averted her eyes as she saw Malfoy look her way. She could see him staring at her from the corner of her eyes. He was still talking to Blaise Zabini. She saw him sigh and shake his head. **"**_**Were they talking about me?" **_she thought.

Just then a paper swan landed in front of her.

_Granger,_

_ We can talk about our project in the Library_

_after dinner... near the restricted section._

_ Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and tried to catch his eye again, but he never looked at her direction again.

Hermione finally decided to go to the library, though only half-heartedly. She entered the library and looked for Malfoy. Then she found him, sleeping, his head bowed, his feet on the table. "Malfoy." she whispered, but he didn't move. "Wake up!" she poked him on his sides.

"Nice to know you came.' he said as he jerked awake. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and straightened up. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes.

"Sorry." she said sarcastically. "I didn't think you'd show up as well."

"Look Granger, I know you're not happy about this, but I cant do anything to change this. My grades are slipping, and, as embarrassing as it is, my Herbology became A from and O." he sighed. "I really need your help."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Fine. We're supposed to research about a plant, describe it, give its history and magical uses. What plant do you suggest?"

"Have you heard of the Moon Flower?"

"Yes I have, read about them once."

"Why don't we research on that? You do the description, I work on the history and we both work on the magical uses.' Sprout gave us six days to complete it. We can spend the first three days doing our own work, and the other three days to work on the uses. Does that sound fair enough?"

Hermione was taken back a bit, she was surprise as Malfoy's readiness to help, eagerness and organization. "Alright then, we already agree on that. Are we going to meet here every night to do it?"

"You can do it here or wherever, I've got a place of my own." He grinned. "You're welcome to join me if you want, but I don't think I'd be going to the library that often."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going to do your work?"

"Somewhere you know, but will never think of." he said with a wink and stood. " I think we straightened everything out. Goodnight Granger." he gave a curt nod and walked away.

Hermione gaped at him, "the nerve!" she hissed and walked out as well.

"How was the talk with Malfoy?" Ginny asked once she came in.

"he's as arrogant as always." she said dropping to a seat.

"C'mon, he cant be that bad." harry said, who had his arms wrapped around Ginny. "It cant be all bad."

"Alright, he was the one who did all the thinking, but still arrogant." Hermione begrudgingly admitted. "Where's Ron?"

"With Luna." Ginny answered. " And I don't mind him not being in here, atleast I can be near Harry. If Ron' here, all we can do is hold hands or lay my head on his shoulder."

"Aren't you two satisfied with your, er... nightly activities?" Hermione raised and eyebrow, "Honestly Harry, you need to be careful. Be thankful that you're Head Boy or you wouldn't have anywhere to be alone with her. And all you can do is put a silencing charm on your side of the room. You guys are keeping me up at times."

"Sorry, we always forget. We get a bit carried away at times." Harry said smirking. "We'll try to remember next time."

"yeah, sorry." Ginny said blushing lightly.

"it's fine you two... just be careful." Hermione yawned, "I think I should go to bed, it's getting kind of late."

"'Night Hermione." the couple said at the same time.

Hermione smiled and went to her room, feeling slightly jealous. She had no one to cuddle with at night, like the others did. Heck, even Neville Had Hanna Abbot from Hufflepuff. She had no one to spend cold nights with. She and Viktor only lasted a year and broke up exactly at their anniversary.

Hermione changed into her bed clothes and lay on her bed. Being Head Girl had its perks; she had a room to herself. She would be bothered by anyone at all. She sighed to herself as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _**"Let's just hope the project goes all right."**_she thought and went to sleep.

Please review! Tell me what you think about!

patz


	2. temper and arrogance equals to truce

**Disclaimer:**

Again I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting. I only own the plot. the great JK Rowling owns them

--

Two days already passed, Hermione was stressed out about the project. She spent most of her time in the library, but she still couldn't find anything about the Moon Flower. She only wrote about a whole parchment and she knew it wasn't enough. _**How can the library provide so little information?!**_ She thought angrily. It was the first time the library had failed her.

"Alright there, Granger?" she heard someone say from behind.

Hermine turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind her, smirking. "What're you doing here Malfoy?" she asked coldly.

"To return a book." he answered. "And I knew you'd be here, so I decided to see how you're doing and," he extracted rolls of parchment from his bag and handed it to her. "I wanted to give you my share of the work. Three and a half rolls of parchment."

Hermione gaped at him as she accepted the rolls. "t-three and a half?" she said with disbelief and checked the parchment to see if he was lying. Sadly, he was telling the truth."Wha- How?.. Where did you get all of these? I cant even get a simple description! All the books here were saying the same thing!"

Draco smirked and looked around, "Hmm... Since we are working on the same thing... maybe I can show you where I work. But I need your word to not tell anybody about it. It's not illegal or anything.' he said as he saw the look on her face. "But it is my secret."

"Fine." Hermione answered.

"Then follow me." he turned sharply and started to walk off.

Hermione stood and followed him closely, but not close enough. She didn't want to be near him, to be honest. This whole thing wasn't her choice after all. She followed him out of the library and up the stairs to the seventh floor of the castle. She saw the familiar painting and watched Malfoy walk past the same wall three times until a door appeared.

"the Room of Requirements?" she whispered. _Somewhere you know, but will never cross your mind... _ she remembered Malfoy telling her. The Room of Requirements never did cross her mind, not even once.

"Surprised?" Malfoy asked, snapping her out of her trance. "I told you, it'll never cross your mind." he had the same stupid grin on his face and the only emotion he had was triumph. "C'mon in before anyone sees us." he pushed the door open and went inside.

She went in after him and looked around. Comfortable chairs, a nice warm fire, shelves filled with books on the wall greeted her. "I forgot about this." she said closing the door behind her. "The last time I was in here was when we still had DA meetings. We had to stop it since you and your friends had to side with Umbridge and catch us." she sent a glare at him.

Malfoy ignored her and went near the shelves, pulling out a few books, "All these books are about the flower; facts, description, uses and everything." he turned and handed her the books, "All the things you need to know about the flower are here. And this particular book," he said giving her a white handsomely bounded book with gold letters, "will help you in particular."

"You can't have possible read all these books." he said as she took it from him. "All those shelves?"

"I haven't read all the books in all the shelves; just half of the books in this one." he pointed at the shelf where he took the books he gave her. "What?" he asked as Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Can't believe the fact that I can actually read?"

'I didn't say anything." Hermione said as she sat down.

"But your expression says it all." he said sitting across her. 'I know my good looks don't show it much, but I do read a lot of books."

"Oh, aren't you a bit full of yourself, Malfoy?" she laughed. "It wouldn't be too bad if you learned to have a bit more modesty."

"See who's talking about Modesty? Little Ms. Know-it-all. Cant even keep your hand down and your big mouth shut." he said glaring at her.

"What do you expect me to do? They ask a question, I know the answer!" she retorted, glaring back at him.

"Can't even accept the fact that Potter's better than you in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Can't accept the fact that nobody likes a know-it all? No wonder you don't have a decent boyfriend!"

Those words finally ticked Hermione. Her expression went blank with anger and she stood, "Fine." he voice was cold and shaking in anger. She turned her back on him and started to walk off.

"Granger wait!" he said. He stood and grabbed her hand.

But Hermione pulled her hand away, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked. She pulled out her wand and pointed it threateningly on his chest, "Don't you ever come near me." she felt like crying, but she wouldn't do it in front of Malfoy and give him the satisfaction of winning.

Malfoy backed a few steps away, "I'm-" he tried to say, but Hermione already shut the door with a loud bang.

Hermione ran to hr common room and gave the fat lady the password. She ignored Ron and Harry's questioning looks and went straight to her dorm. "Bastard! Son-of-a-hag!" Hermione whipped out her wand and lasted the chair, making fly to the wall and smash itself. She sat down on her bad and yelled, "Draco Malfoy is the worst person I have ever met!"

Harry and Ron tried to stay on her good side for the whole day. Hermione was pissed, her temper did not go down even as she woke up. Her morning was ruined when she saw him eating at the Great Hall. It burned her up even more since she and Malfoy had their classes together.

"You all right, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, for the third time, I'm all right!" Hermione said exasperatedly as they stepped out of their last class, Care of Magical Creatures.

"It was Malfoy who wound you up yesterday, huh?" Ron asked.

"Obviously." Hermione said thickly, the mere mention of his name makes her temper rise. "I told you two, I do NOT want to talk about it."

"It'll be a bit hard to do that." stated Harry.

"And, why is that?" she snapped.

"'Cause, he's coming towards us." Ron said. True to what they said, Malfoy appeared and stopped in front of them.

"Potter, Weasley." Malfoy acknowledged.

"Malfoy." The two said with a nod.

"Granger, can I talk to you?" Malfoy asked, turning his attention to Hermione.

"We have nothing to talk about Malfoy." she snapped.

"You hungry, Ron?" Harry asked, sounding like it was well rehearsed.

"I think I am Harry." Answered Ron. "Well, we'll see you two later, we'll be in the Great Hall if you need us." Ron said and walked off with Harry.

"Wait! Harry! Ron!" she called out and then groaned, she hated it when they leave her like that. "Oh, bugger!" she exclaimed and started to walk off the other way.

"Granger, please!" he said and chased after her.

The 'please' got her. She never heard him say that before. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said with a glare.

"About what happened last night-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you! You said that deliberately." she said and started to walk towards the lake again.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled out loud across the yard. If there were people outside, they would've heard him.

Hermione froze and turned, "What did you say?"

Malfoy went to her and looked at her straight, "I said I'm sorry." he stopped just a foot away from her. 'I know what I said last night was way below the belt and I'm sorry. I never meant any of it." But Hermione just glared at him. "Please? I am already in front of you, apologizing, eating up the pride I have left. IF you haven't noticed, I never apologized to anyone before. You can at least say if you accept my apology or not."

Hermione stared at him, as though trying to read his mind." Fine." she said finally. "But only because this is the first time I heard you apologize and say please." she said rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't mind if I asked for a truce as well, do you?" he extended a hand to her.

Hermione gaped at him with disbelief. _**This can't be Draco Malfoy...**_

"Granger, I'm not asking for your friendship,I just don't want us to be enemies anymore." he said, his hand still outstretched.

Hermione studied his face then looked at his hand, "Fine." she shook his hand and looked at him seriously, "A truce then."

Malfoy's face broke into a grin and grasped her hand a little harder, 'Thanks Granger."his voice sounded relieved. "Why don't we get dinner then we can do the project so we can get things over with."

"Yeah sure." Hermione said and walked beside him, making their way back into the castle. "You know, the Room of requirements never did cross my mind. It was ingenious of you to use it."

"Thanks, I actually came across it by accident. I needed to do my homework for Transfiguration and not to be disturbed. Even in the library, they can create an irritating buzzing noise. I came by that room last year, and I never used the library much since then."

"How come I never thought of it? It was pretty obvious that I can use it for my studies." she said shaking her head.

"There's always a first for everything." he said smirking.

"Drakie!!" a screeched came as they reached the doors. Pansy Parkinson lounged herself at Malfoy, pinning him into a tight hug.

"Gerroff me Pansy." he said, it was obvious he cant breathe.

"Sorry Drakie-poo. Oh hey, Granger." Pansy said as she noticed Hermione standing beside Malfoy. "Good, you two finally made up. Drakie was a bit w-"

'What did I tell you about hugging me in public?" Malfoy said in a cold voice.

"Hello to you too, Parkinson." Hermione tried hard not to laugh at the two, and was having a bit of difficulty not to.

"Well, I'm hungry Drakie. Let's go get some dinner." Pansy yanked his arm, pulling him to the Great Hall.

"And I told you not to call me Drakie." he groaned. "Sorry, Granger, I'll see you later. After dinner, same place. Fine, Pansy." he said and allowed the boisterous girl to pull him.

When Malfoy left with Pansy, he left Hermione in a fit of giggles that took a bit of time to calm down before she entered to Great Hall.

"You seem to be in a better mood. You and Malfoy worked it out?" Harry asked as she sat down and ate.

"Yeah we worked it out. And I think you and Ron would be in a good mood as well when you hear Parkinson calling Malfoy 'Drakie-poo'."

Harry and Ron snorted, trying to suppress their laughter. Hermione, herself, was in a giggling fit again. "'Drakie-poo'?" Ron repeated. "Well at least, it's original."

"Well, I couldn't say anything. It's not like I can laugh and tell them they look stupid. At least you two don't have stupid nicknames when you're with your girlfriends." Hermione giggled again, but Ron and Harry already stopped laughing and looked at each other. "You do?" Hermine giggled even harder. 'What do they call you?"

"We'd rather not tell." answered Ron.

"Then I'll just ask Ginny and Luna."she said and continued to eat. "I'm sure they'd tell me."

"Oh fine!" Harry groaned. "Ginny calls me her 'Lion'"

"It isn't that bad." Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "You should be thankful she's not like Lavender who called Ron 'Won-Won' before. Speaking of, What does Luna call you, Ron?"

"At least Lions are great. I have to settle with her 'adorable Fernarius'." Ron said shaking his head,

"What's it supposed to be this time?"

"She said they're creatures that lives in the furnace of the fire. She said they're OK for most of the time, adorable to look at... When they're angered, they jump out of the fire and spread out, causing massive destruction."

Hermione raised and eyebrow, then shrugged. "Well, she is Luna. She likes to be, er..." she didn't dare say anything bad about Luna in front of Ron. "Unique." she finally said. Hermione looked around, then at the Ravenclaw table, "Speaking of the two, where are they?"

"Doing a project together for Charms." Harry said. "Ginny will be stressed out next year. She's in line for Quidditch Captain. And, even if she Doesn't want to, she'll be Head Girl for sure. I'm afraid she wont be able to handle the pressure."

"She'll be fine, you got by all right." Hermione said smiling. She finished her food and looked at her watch, "Well, I better go. We need to finish the project." She stood and hoisted her ag onto her shoulders. "I'll see you two later."

Ron and Harry smirked and said "Bye" at the same time.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went up. She was almost near the seventh floor and was already panting, _**There should be an easier way up these stairs. **_She thought. Sh walked past the blank wall three times until a door appeared.

She saw Malfoy sitting by the fire, a quill in his hands and a parchment spread out on the table. He looked up as she closed the door, "Hey, Granger." he greeted.

"Hi." she sat down across him and looked at what he was doing. "You started already?"

"Just a few thing." he said, giving her the paper to she can read. "I want this project done as soon as possible so I can study for my NEWTs."

"Never knew you were this studious." she said grinning. She stood and walked to the shelf to pull out a book. She sat back down and began to do her own work. She kept glancing at Draco's silent figure as she worked, he hadn't said a single word since she started working.

Her one parchment long work became three and a half after three hours with the help of the books in the room. "Malfoy." she finally said, breaking the hours of silence.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at her.

"I think we should go back to my common room now. It's nearly curfew, and we shouldn't get caught."

"You go ahead, I need to finish my other homework." he said not looking up. "I almost forgot to do my Arithmancy homework.

"I'll see you in the morning then." she said and fixed her things in her bag. "Do you mind if I borrow this book?" she held up a thick white leather bound book, trying to show him.

"No, go right ahead." he said still not looking up at her. "Goodnight Granger."

"'Night Malfoy." Hermione said and left. When she stepped out of the room, she saw that she was already in front of the Gryffindor entrance. She looked behind her, but Malfoy still did not look up. She closed the door and watched the passage disappear.

"You look like you had a good meeting." Ginny greeted as Hermione came in. "You two didn't fight?"

"No, he was actually pretty nice. At least I don't do all the work." Hermione said flopping down a seat opposite of Ginny.

""Don't tell me you're starting to like him?" Ginny grinned.

"Oh please, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, that's most likely to happen. Where's Harry?"

"With Parkinson, probably banging his head on the table with frustration as Parkinson would worry about chipping her nail if she used a quill." Ginny said with a laugh.

"And you're not jealous?"

"Of Parkinson?" Ginny laughed harder. "I don't need to be jealous of Parkinson. She's not even close to Harry's type. I don't need to be jealous of anyone."

"Wow, you two are amazing." Hermione said with admiration.

"The key to a relationship is trust. I trust Harry and he trusts me, though I do intentionally make him jealous every once in a while. I love it when he gets a bit jealous, it show that he loves me that much."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"What about you, 'Mione? It's been two years since you and Krum broke up."

"Maybe after graduation, but not now." Hermione said shrugging. "Plus, I'm not that pretty to get anyone to fall for me."

"You are pretty, but you let your work get in your way. You just need to brush your hair more often, so it Doesn't get all frizzy and all. Put a bit more color on your skin, lip gloss or blush on perhaps."

"I'll try, but my hair is really this way. It's frizzy and curly."

"Just trust me. Brush your hair more than once a day, and it'll fall beautifully on your shoulders."

"I'll try." she said again. She wasn't much of a vain person. She wasn't vain at all! She never did like spending too much time in front of the mirror. Despite that Ginny grew up with six brothers, she knew more about fixing herself than Hermione does. "Thanks for the tips, but I have to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night 'Mione.. Dream about Malfoy!" Ginny laughed.

"Whatever Gin!" Hermione laughed as well and went to her room.

--

A/n:

please continue reading

sorry for taking so long with the next chapter...

I promise things will get better.

I know some would be waiting for the rated M part...

well it will be coming in a few chapter.

Thanks

reviews would be much appreciated.


	3. friendship

A/n:

I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own the setting. I only own the plot. Everything else is owned by the great JK Rowling.

* * *

"Hey Granger." Malfoy greeted as she entered the room of requirements the next night.

"Hi Malfoy." she said and sat down across him. "So I'm down with my part, ready to do last part of the project?" he flicked his wand and silently summoned the books they needed to their table."

"Yeah, I am." he pulled out his quill and a few scrolls of parchment fro his bag and pulled some of the books towards him. "I started a bit of it yesterday." he showed him the small part he started on. "I hope you don't mind."

"You know a ot about them, I see." she said reading his work. "I started a bit last night too. How'd you know about the flower anyway?"

"My mother told me about them when I was a kid. I got fascinated by them. That's why I suggested the flower. It's hard to find it since it only blooms once a month and it's rare."

"Well, it was smart of you." Hermione said smiling as she began to do the work. "No other student would try and do a project of such a rare flower. The library doesn't even have information about them." Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy glancing at her. "Anything wrong, Malfoy?"

Now Malfoy looked straight at her and looked like he was concentrating. "There's something different about you today."

"Really? What?"

"I don't know... I cant' actually pinpoint it."

Hermione smiled, Malfoy was the only one who noticed, besides Ginny. She took Ginny's advice and combed her hair more than once and it slightly softened up. She tucked a side of her hair behind her ear, showing her pretty face.

"Is that bad?" she asked , trying to sound oblivious to what he was trying to figure out.

"No... it's actually good." he grinned and went back to his work.

"You know," she said continuing her work. "I've never seen you smile before. I've seen you grin and I've seen you smirk, but I've never seen you smile."

"And is that bad?"

"No." she said looking up at him, "But it never hurts to smile."

"Only a few things makes me smile, but I don't know why." she shrugged and continued to write. "Doesn't smiling mean that you're happy?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

Malfoy put down his quill and looked at her, "It isn't easy to be happy for me." he looked like he was very serious.

"And why is that?"

he picked up his quill again and continued his work in silence. "There are a lot of things that's happened... Things that I can't be happy with." he said after a short while. He didn't look up at her again, and stared down at his own work.

"What does that have to do with the present? Your past makes you who you are. The present and future changes who you are. You're not supposed to dwell on what happened in the past."

"You said it yourself, the past makes you what you are... but I don't get what you meant by the present and the future."

"OK." Hermione said straightening up. "if something happens today, that's the present right?' she asked and earned a small nod from Malfoy. "If that something happens to be bad, you promise not to do it again, right?"

"Well, yes, of course."

"Well that's how the present and future changes you."

"But you said the past..."

"OK." Hermione cut in. "If you wake up the next day, then it'll be...?"

"My past?" his answer was a question too.

"Exactly! If something bad happens to your present, the next day it'll be your past, and you'll promise yourself not to let it happen again. That's how it changes you. I know it's a little confusing, but it's got a point."

"You really are something Granger." Malfoy said with a smirk. "It is confusing, but it has sense."

"You know, since we aren't enemies anymore, you can call me by my first name. If you keep on calling me Granger, I feel like my professors are talking to me"

"Then call me Draco."

**DMHG**

"Well, well, well, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Sprout said happily. "I see you two put your differences aside and worked things out together. Very satisfactory." she said as she scanned through the parchments. "I doubt any of your classmates would even dare try to work on such a rare plant." Sprout rolled up the parchment and placed it in her desk. "I shall return your work with the rest of the class, by then you will know your grades. For now, just settle with ten points each."

Draco grinned and Hermione smiled widely, "Thank you professor." they both said and left.

It was their free period, Harry was still working with Parkinson, Ron was still working with Neville. "Hey Hermione," Draco said, "Do you mind if I come with you for a while? Vince and Greg are still doing their projects."

"Of course I don't mind." Hermione said smiling. "Where do you want to sit? I'm not in the mood to go back in the castle yet."

"How about the lake? Or you can pick somewhere else."

"No, the lake is what I had in mind." They both walked to the edge of the lake and sat down under a great old tree. "Can you believe it?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Believe what?"

"That we're actually leaving this school." she sighed.

"Yeah..." Draco sighed too and stared at the lake. "I can't imagine life without Hogwarts; this was my sanctuary from home."

"Why? Didn't you always brag about your great manor? Didn't you say you hated Hogwarts more than anywhere else? You always did brag about how rich you are and how powerful your father is."

'Well, yeah. But imagine having to live up to your father's expectations. He raised me to hate muggleborns, and hate Potter as much as muggleborns. I was raised to believe in the Dark Lord." he sighed and shook his head. "My mother raised me otherwise. She raised me the very opposite of what my father taught me. To believe that Potter was the only savior we have from _him_." he spat the name as though it was poison in his mouth.

"But why did they teach you opposite things? Were they fighting? Were they mad at each other?"

"Oh, no. My mother and father loves each other very much. My father raised me that way so I know the purpose of the Dark Lord. He wanted me safe from him. If I get too friendly with muggleborns, I'll be in trouble. Father always thought he'd come back. My mother raised me in another perspective so I wouldn't turn a blind eye on the other aspects of life. There's always the good and bad side... they showed me both."

Hermione studied Draco's face. It was expressionless. But his eyes showed a glint of anger and sadness and pain. "You never wanted to be a Deatheater, did you?" she said in a quiet voice.

"No! I never wanted to be one, never even crossed my mind. My parents didn't want it as well, but I had to do it. If I didn't join, he'd kill my whole family. It was an offer I couldn't refuse."

"D-do you still have the mark, then?" she asked. Draco nodded slowly. "Can I see it?" her curiosity got the better of her.

Draco lifted his left arm, and Hermione pushed away his sleeves. She watched Draco's face as she did this, but his face was expressionless. She saw the blackened mark on his arm, to carry forever... as a burden. She touched the mark lightly and saw his hand clench at her touch. "Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes." he said, pushing his sleeves down. "I can still feel him calling us. I can still feel the mark burn. I can't forget how much pain there was when I received it, the pain to be branded. It's this stupid mark that make people hate me." he punched the ground angrily.

"Calm down Draco." she said placing her hand on his shoulders.

"Hermione, they hate me. They wont forgive me for what I did... For what my father did. He didn't mean it as well, he was forced the return when the Dark Lord did. He never wanted to be a Deatheater again. But damage was already done and I can't repair it."he looked at her, now sadness was evident in his face. "I don't even have friends."

"yes you do! You have Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe."

"yes, but we knew each other since we were kids. They're already like my family."

"Precisely! Friends are your family! Plus, you have me." she said with a smile.

"You?"

"I'll be your friend, Draco, if you don't mind having a muggleborn as your friend that is." she grinned.

Draco grinned too, "No, I don't mind."

"You could at least smile you know.' she rolled her eyes out of frustration.

"Sorry, I don't mind. Plus, if I did, you'd be madly in love with me." he said in a pompous manner, and ran his hands through his blond hair.

"Still a bit full of yourself, are you?" she laughed. "hey, do you mind if I study in the Room of Requirements with you? I need a place to study and practice spells. I wont be able to study in the common room since everybody would be noisy."

"I don't mind as long as you don't take Potter and Weasley with you."

"Oh Harry and Ron wont be coming. They have their girlfriends to keep them busy. We don't actually hang out that much anymore. It's usually Quidditch or their girls when you talk to them. We only walk to class together."

"That's what's been bugging me for a while. I rarely see you with any guy besides your friends. I heard you Krum broke of more than a year ago already. How come you don't have a boyfriend yet?"

"I guess I've been too busy. Well, it Doesn't really matter." she really just didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, fine. Do you want to swim?"

"What?"

"I said, do you want to swim? Or are you afraid of the water?" he smirked.

"Oh you're on!" Hermione said standing up. "Wait... my bathing suit is in my dorm."

"Then swim in your underwear." he said tossing away his robes and tie. "It's the same as wearing a bathing suit."

"What? Are you completely mental?Swim in my underwear?"she said pulling his robes closer to her body.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to attack you." he laughed.

"Fine." she said rolling her eyes. "But turn around as I remove my clothes."

Draco laughed again and turned around, letting her undress. He could hear her clothes drop on the ground one by one, as he discarded the rest of his clothes.

"You done undressing?" he asked.

"yeah." she said. Draco turned and she tried hard not to stare at Draco's well sculpted body as he stood in front of her in just his boxers. Quidditch payed off since he was muscled in all the right places.

"You work out, Hermione?" he asked.

"Why?"

"You have a very nice shape." he asked, gazing at her from head to foot.

"Stop looking at me like that! It's making me uncomfortable." she said slightly blushing. It was embarrassing enough for him to see her in her black undergarments.

"I'm not going to attack you." he laughed again and then walked towards the water. "So do you work out?"

"Well, yeah." she walked over to the water as well, until the water reached her waist.

"Well... What do you do then?"

Hermione smirked and lanced at Draco. "I swim." she took a deep breath and dived into the cold water. Hermione was naturally a god swimmer, she was a varsity in her muggle school, and swam as an exercise.

Draco followed closely and both emerged to take in breaths.

"Why'd you bring you bring your wand?" she said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Can never be too careful." he said grinning. "I never knew you were a swimmer."

That's because I never told anyone. Harry and Ron Doesn't even know about it, so you wouldn't know about it either. Better not tell anyone. It's a secret of mine."

"I promise I won't." he raised his right hand as though making a very solemn swear. "Ready to go for another dive?"

"You bet." she took in another deep breath and dove into the water.

Draco gave light using his wand and followed Hermione closely. They stopped every now and then to swim up and take in some air, but wen deeper and deeper into the lake. Draco tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed up at the surface.

"I think we should go back" he said slightly panting as he got up. "We're already too far away from the shore."

Hermione looked back and nodded, "Yeah, we should. We have class in less than an ho-" Hermione plunged into the water suddenly without warning.

--

A/n:

I know this isn't that good but, I promise things will get better in the up coming chapter. And I know that some of you are wondering what does the moon have to do anything with this story as the title is Love Beneath the Mon. I promise that the upcoming chapters will explain everything.

Reviews please!


	4. saved

Disclaimer:

again I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the setting... I only own the plot.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco yelled,.Hermione plunged into the water without warning, and he was starting to get frantic. He took a deep breath and dived in.

Hermione flailed and kicked, but the blasted Grindylows won't let her go. They held on to her ankle firmly. First there were only a few, but more came. It meant like it was a feast for the sea creatures. She tried to break lose, but they were too strong.

Draco suddenly appeared at her side, trying to pull her up with him. But the Grindylows wouldn't let her go. He tried to fend them off, but still, no avail. Hermione felt she was already loosing air, but she tried her best not to pass out. She can't afford to pass out.

Draco was already feeling worried and mad, he pointed his wand at the creatures and shot a nonverbal Stunning Charm. The creatures froze and Draco can finally pull her up. "We – better hurry and get back.." he said, trying to catch his breath, "Before any-more of them – can come. Hold my hand."

Hermione nodded and took hold of Draco's hand, while he used his wand so they can get faster to the shore of the lake. Both of them were tired and Hermione was badly bruised.

"Thank – you." she said once she got hold of her breath.

"No problem." he reached out and grabbed their clothes, passing Hermione's uniform to her.

Hermione tried to stand, but then fell with a loud thud. "Ow..." she moaned. She looked down and saw that her ankle was swollen and bleeding.

"What?" Draco turned around, his shirt still unbuttoned. "I gotta take you to the Hospital Wing." he said. He took her clothes and wrapped her robes at her back. He wrapped his own robes at her front, to hide her body, and placed both their shoes safely on her front.

"Just support me and I can walk." she said trying to shrug off the cloaks.

"Fat chance." he picked her up like a baby and started to make his way to the castle.

"Put me down!" she hissed as they entered the castle, students were starting to look at them.

"Again. Fat chance." he didn't care walking barefooted around the castle.

"People are starting to stare!"

"To hell with them. I'll hex their heads off if they try to stop me. You need to be in the Hospital Wing; you're starting to pale." and he walked faster.

Although touched by his words, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed with the whole situation, carrying her in his arm like a child. She had to admit, she was starting to feel dizzy.

"Madame Promfrey!" Draco yelled, pushing the door with his shoulders and laid Hermione on the nearest bed.

"Good heavens, child. Indoor voices please." the medi-witch said as she rushed towards him. "What seems to be the pro- Oh my. What on earth happened?"

"Grindylows. Later. Heal her. Now."

"Right." she went back to her office, moving quickly, coming back holding a basin and a flask of blue potion. "_Aguamneti!_" She said, filling the basin with water. "Mr. Malfoy, kindly clean the wound as I ready the potion and the bandages."

Draco took a cloth and dipped it into the water. He tried his best to clean the wound as gently as possible, but it was hard. The wound was big and fresh, the blood that dried on the skin was hard to remove.

"Move, Mr. Malfoy, and hold Ms. Granger's hand." Promfrey instructed. "I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but this will hurt." she warned before tipping the flask and letting the potion fall.

Madame Promfrey was right, it did hurt. Hermione suddenly grabbed Draco's hand in pain, but she did not let a sound escape her lips. She felt as though the wound was burning inside and out.

The medi-witch then bandaged her ankle carefully, "Sorry about that, but that potion was to burn away any poison that the Grindylow might have injected, your ankle is broken as well. It will feel stingy all night, so be prepared. Mr. Malfoy, sit down so I can tidy you up as well."

Hermione felt relieved that her ankle was taken care of immediately. If there was any poison injected in her wound, it'll be a lot harder, and much more painful than it already was.

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly turn around so I can get Ms. Granger into ward clothes." Draco turned around, giving the women some privacy. "Now, both of you wait here." Madame Promfrey waved her wand and made to cup of hot tea appear on the bedside table."Drink some tea and the Head of your Houses will be here shortly." and she left them alone.

"Do you think we'll get detention?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now. Are you all right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but the wound burns. Thank you. You saved my life today."

"No problem." he grinned and took a sip of his tea as well. "I told you it was safer to bring a wand."

"Oh, torment me will you?" Hermione laughed. "I just thought we won't need it since I didn't think we'd get that far into the lake."

Draco shook his head and sighed, taking another sip of his tea. By the time that they were both finished with their cups of tea, Snape and McGonagall came bursting into the Hospital Wing, looking angry and stern.

"Explain yourselves." McGonagall snapped. "Poppy said that both of you was attacked by Grindylows."

"Yes." Hermione answered. "it was our free period and we were already done with out Herbology project.. We had nothing to do, our friends were still working on theirs."

"So we decided to take a little swim." Interjected Draco. "We didn't realize we were already too far from the shore, Hermione got attacked."

"And Draco saved me."

By using each others first names, both professors raised their eyebrows and stared at them. They never imagined the day that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would get along.

"very well, that seems to be all in order. With the Veritaserum that was in your tea, we have no choice but to believe your story." said Snape. "We shall let the other teachers know where you are, and that you will nt be joining any of your other classes."

"Both of you will stay here until tomorrow morning. Mr. Malfoy, it will be your responsibility to keep an eye on Ms. Granger. Good day."

Hermione was surprised as she watched the two professors leave them alone again. There was a truth potion in their drink. But her reaction was nothing compared to Draco's. "You all right, Draco?" she asked, looking concerned. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing." he muttered. Glad that the effect of the potion only took a minute or two. "God thing we didn't get detention."

"Yeah.." she sighed. "too bad were going to miss the next class, though."

"C'mon, the next class is History of Magic! You can't be serious about feeling bad missing that. It's th most boring subject in this school! Plus, that's only one subject. It's already dinner after that."

"I know. But NEWTs are coming in a few weeks, and we can't afford to miss a subject now. I don't want to fail."

"You won't fail. You are the brightest witch in this school, I've never even seen anyone smarter than you." Draco laughed. "I'll become a vampire if you fail even one subject."

Hermione blushed and beamed, "Thanks, Draco."

"No need to blush you know." he smirked.

"Shut up!" she threw a pillow at him and hit him on the face.

"Hey! Be thankful you're injured, or I would've thrown this right back at you."

Just then the doors opened again, and a group of people barged in. Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny went to Hermione's side. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise went to Draco's side.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Ron spat.

"What did Draco do? What did Granger do to Draco?" Pansy shrieked.

"There was a yelling match that erupted in front of th e two. Try as they might, the eight people that were hollering at each other were louder than Draco and Hermione. They can't make them stop. "Everybody SHUT UP!" they both yelled at the same time.

There was a bang from the office and Madame Promfrey stood in front of them, looking angry. "What is all the noise about? What are you people doing here? Only four visitors per patient!"

"There are only four visitors, Madame Promfrey. There are two of us. We'll sort this out." said Draco.

"Alright, but do it QUIETLY!" she turned and went back to her office.

"Well, what happened?" Harry asked once Madame Promfrey was in her office.

"Hermione and I went for a swim, Potter," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Likely story.' snarled Ron, before Draco can continue to talk.

'Ron." Hermione snapped, "Shut up, he's telling the truth." Harry and the others gaped at her, while Malfoy's friends all smirked.

"You tell the story, Hermione." Draco said leaning onto his pillow, "It's your lot that won't believe me."

Hermione sighed and told them exactly what happened. "If he didn't save me, I wouldn't be here." Hermione smiled as Harry and Ron gaped at her. No one would even dare believe that she and Malfoy are already friends.

"How'd you get here? You can't have just walked." Ginny asked.

"He... uh- he carried me." she said with a shrug. Everyone smirked and raised their eyebrows. Crabbe, Blaise and Goyle even gave each other high-fives. Hermione could feel heat rushing to her cheeks, and tried her best not to blush.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but... I think I owe you an apology, Malfoy." Ron said, shaking his head. "It was wrong of me to accuse you like that."

"No need, Weasley." Draco grinned.

"Since you and Hermione are friends already, you wouldn't mind having a truce with us, would you?" Harry asked.

"But we aren't enemies anymore, Potter."

"But I want us all to be friends. What do you say... Draco?" Harry said, extending his hand for a shake.

"Sure... Harry." Draco grinned and shook hands.

"Are we using first names now?" Luna spoke for the first time.

"Well yeah, if everyone is OK with that." Draco asked, looking around at everybody in the room, and all nodded in agreement.

"What I'm wondering is, what're you all doing here? Don't you have classes?" asked Hermione.

"Free period.' said Ginny and Luna.

"It's History of Magic, do you honestly think Binns would mind? He can't even tell the difference of the after life and here."Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "All I do in class is sleep."

"So, who wants a dinner party here? I'm sure Promfrey wouldn't mind." suggested Blaise.

"Oh yes she would." interjected Hermione.

"Not if we cast a Silencing Charm and a Muffliato Spell."said Luna.

'I like the way you think, Luna.' Draco grinned. "let's go down to the kitchens and grab something to eat. But first, let me talk to Madame Promfrey, just to let her know I'm going down for a while." he said, and went to the office.

"Does this mean we can finally stop being mean at each other?" Crabbe asked.

"Duh." Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "You should really get a catch on, Vince."

"Stop picking on him, Blaise." snapped Pansy. They glared at each other but Blaise did shut up.

"Alright." Draco said as he came back. "Boys, we can go down to the kitchen. The girls can stay here."

"I'm getting my own food." said Pansy.

"Blaise can just get some for you." Draco smirked. Pansy and Blaise shot angry glares at Draco, but he didn't cringe. "Oh, fine you two. You can come Pansy. Anything you want in particular, Hermione?"

"No, I eat almost everything." she said.

Harry, Ron, Vince, Greg, Blaise, Draco and Pansy all trooped out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Ginny, Hermione and Luna alone.

"Alright, spill." Ginny said, sitting down at the end of Hermione's bed, as soon as the doors closed.

"What?" Hermione said, looking confused. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Hermione. What's between you and Draco?"

"There's nothing between us!"

"But you have to admit that you are attracted to him." Luna said loftily.

"All I'll admit is that he's good looking. There's nothing more than friendship between me and Draco. Relationships are definitely out of the question." Hermione said sternly.

"You do know that physical attraction can lead to something more, right?" Ginny smirked.

"No.' Hermione said flatly. "He's cute, that'd all that I'm saying. I'm glad that he and I became friends... that we all became friends. WE finally pushed each others' differences aside. But there is definitely no way the he and I are going to be a couple."

"That's what Ron said about Luna in most of your fifth year, and half of last year." Ginny grinned.

"You know... The couple you least expect are usually the strongest." Luna said, smiling lightly.

"I know, Luna. But the chances of that are very little. He's not even attracted to me."

"How do you know that he is not?" Luna now had knowing, far away look that always gave Hermione the creeps.

Hermione was about to answer when the doors opened, and the others came in, carrying trays of food. Draco placed a large tray on Hermione's bedside table and took out his wand, casting a Silencing Charm on the door and directed a Muffliato Spell and Promfrey's door.

They all enjoyed themselves, laughing and joking with one another. Hermione knew that all the Hogwarts Professors only dreamed of seeing Slytherins and Gryffindors getting along with each other. It finally came true. Seeing that Harry and Draco were actually talking to each other as though they've been friends for a long time, proved that nothing was impossible now.

But Hermione couldn't shake off the conversation she had with Ginny and Luna. Luna may be weird, but she had this thing that always makes her right, or, rather, have an uncanny ability to see the truth is simple things. At first, Hermione always wondered how come Luna was in Ravenclaw, at first. She then learned never to underestimate the girl.

It was already near curfew when the others left (leaving only when Madame Promfrey went out of her office and found out about the party). They all said their good nights and Draco and Hermione was left to accompany each other in the night.

"Tired?' Draco asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing Hospital Wing pajamas.

"A bit.' she said smiling, lying down comfortably on the bed.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No... just a bit stingy now. I think it's really healing. I'm sure we'll be able to get out first thing in the morning."

"That's good." Draco laid down on his bed and faced her direction. "We better get some sleep since we don't have anything else to do."

"U guess we should. Draco.."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she said sweetly.

Draco nodded, "It's actually you that I have to thank, Hermione."

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing... and everything." he said lightly and went to sleep.

a/n:

I'm sorry it took sooooo long to upload another chapter. My computer's broken and I'm having a hard time doing so.

Reviews will be much appreciated! Thank you!

Patz


	5. unexpected news

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the settings... I only own the plot.

* * *

Hermione sat up as the sun rose slowly. She sat up, her ankle wasn't singing anymore. She stepped out of bed and tried to walk around, _**Everything seems to be fine... **_she thought. Then she looked over at Draco's bed. She smiled lightly as his sleeping figure. She went over to him, the sun was shining through the window, giving enough light to luminate Draco's face. He looked so handsome as he slept. Hermione stared at his face for a moment, then shook her head._** I must be going crazy...**_

"Draco.. Draco... wake up." she said poking his sides.

"You can just whisper you know." he said opening one eye, "I'm not that of a heavy sleeper. You don't need to poke me." he yawned and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"Good morning to you to." Hermione giggled.

"How's your ankle?"

"Just fine. Better get up." she said as she stood straight.

"Why? It's only about six in the morning." he said, sitting up on his bed and and stretched. "It's a bit too early to go to class."

"Do you really want the whole school to see you walking around in your pajamas? It's a long way from here to your common room." Hermione laughed. "Plus, I really wake up this early.

"Fine. Let's go." he said, getting up from the bed. Are you sure you're all right? I can always carry you."

"You will not be carrying me!" said Hermione, and pushed Draco to go ahead.

"Alright already!" Draco laughed. He went ahead of Hermione slightly, accompanying her until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I'll see you after lunch then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Hermione said and watched Draco walk off before giving the Fat Lady the password. "Flabbergasted." the portrait swung open to admit her in and she went to her dorm to change her clothes. She took a bath and changed into her school uniform.

She stared in front of the mirror and combed her hair. She was never a vain person, she never did much appreciate how she looked before. She always complained of her bushy hair, giving up on taming it a long time ago. But now, after Ginny tried to tell her how to fix it, she was finally getting to appreciate how she looked like. Her hair fell on her shoulders softly, no longer frizzy and dry. But did Draco appreciate it as she did?

She knew she was starting to feel something inside her, something she never felt for anyone before. She shook her head and sighed, _** I really must be going mad...**_ she thought and went down to the common room, only to find Ginny awake and waiting, reading her notes for class. "Hey Ginny." Hermione greeted.

"Oh, hey Hermione. Glad you're out of the Hospital Wing." Ginny said looking at her. "You know what?"

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting down near Ginny.

"You look really do good these days."

"Well, I decided to take your advice." Hermione shrugged and tried to fix her things in her bag.

"For what reason?"

"No reason. I just felt I needed a new look and get myself together. I looked a complete mess before." Hermione shrugged again.

"Or is it because of Draco?" Ginny grinned. "Oh c'mon, Hermione." Ginny urged as Hermione scowled. "I know you kind of like him. I'm not that daft not to notice it."

"I already told you yesterday, I only find him attractive. Actually, most girls find him attractive, if not as a jerk. That Doesn't mean that I like, _like_ him. How many times do I have to tell you? We're just friends!" she said and tried to shove her heavy Arithmancy book into her bag.

"Well, Harry and Ron didn't carry you when you were injured in the Department of Mysteries. They didn't visit you that often or even stay with you when you were petrified, back when the Chamber of Secrets opened.

"Let's get this straight, Ron was attacked by brains there, and Harry was too busy fighting off Voldemort. Second year, we weren't allowed to wander off on our own, you know that. We weren't even allowed to go to the bathroom without an escort."

"True." Ginny smirked. "But Ron and Harry didn't beg or ask for a truce during your first year... I know for a fact that you three never really clicked at first, Ron told me about the troll in the bathroom. Ever wondered why Draco wanted a truce? Or why he actually agreed to do the project with you?"

"He didn't really want to do it with me at first, and he asked for a truce so we can work together at peace. Honestly, Ginny, won't you ever even stop asking me about him. There won't be any relationship between us, if that's what you want."

"reason out all you want, Hermione, but there'll be a time that he'll do something so unexpected, you won't even understand at first why he did that. You'll see that he likes you too, I know he does. He's just too good in hiding it."

"I don't know what you're talking about and I won't believe it. Don't compare us with you and Harry, who kissed you in front of the whole house, or Ron and Luna, who acted like complete idiots trying to cover up their feelings and tell each other that they're complete weirdos." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to then, I'm only saying things that I think is completely true." Ginny smirked and stood, "I'm going to wake the Head Boy up, I want to get some breakfast already... Just think about it a bit, Hermione, it wouldn't harm you if you did. You always did like figuring things out for yourself." and Ginny left Hermione alone again.

Hermione shook her head and stood. It was good she only have classes with Draco and the others after lunch. She had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for her morning subjects. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Art and Herbology was after lunch. Shoving the last book she needed to bring, she grabbed her bag and went to her first class, trying to clear her mind of the irritating conversation she had with Ginny.

-

"Please pass your projects." Professor Sprout said. The class stood and passed their projects forward, all except for Hermione and Draco. "Alright, this is already your last Herbology class, and I can't be more proud." They can see that tears were forming in her eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry, this is the first time this happened." she said hastily wiping her tears away.

"I want to congratulate all of you for what you've done to this school. You batch is certainly the most memorable of them all, as you fought for now only the welfare of the school, but also the safety of the Wizarding World. And, of course, putting your differences aside to do this project. I want all of you to give each other a round of applause."

The class cheered and broke into an applause, happy of what they've done. "And I want all of you to give Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy a round of applause for an excellent research about the Moon Flower. Full marks!"

Hermione blushed as the others cheered and clapped for them. She can see Draco was grinning at her side.

"I want all of you to study hard for next week's NEWTs. Especially you, Mr. Malfoy, since you are competing with Ms. Granger as Valedictorian. Class is dismissed early as a treat." Sprout beamed.

All the other students were already making their way out of the Green House, but Hermione was rooted to the spot. _** I'm competing against Draco?**_ She thought. She just couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked as she caught up with Draco by the door.

"Tell you what?" Draco asked as well, but continued to walk.

"That it's you that I'm up against." Hermione said, following him closely.

"Does it really matter that much?"

"Well, no! But you could've at least told me!"

"Then what? You'll drive yourself up the wall, studying, if you knew. You already know my study habits, you'll try to top that to make sure you get higher grades. I know just how competitive you can get."

"What?" Hermine said, stopping dead in her tracks. "I do not!" Her temper was now rising very quickly as the conversation continued. No one dared talk to her like that... not even Ron and Harry.

"Come off it, Hermione. If you knew it was me you were against, you'll try to study harder than I do. You'll never agree to study with me, that's why I didn't tell you." Draco said, stopping as well to face her.

"Is that what you think of me? A try-hard?" Her voice was already slightly shaking in anger.

"No! It's not like that!" Draco said, looking alarmed. He stared at her and placed his hands of her shoulders, "You can sometimes be a bit competitive. I thought, if you knew, you wouldn't want to study with me at all.

"Whatever." Hermione said coldly, pushing his hands away. "Don't ever talk to me again, Malfoy." and she left him rooted on the spot.

Hermione went to the common room directly,rather than going to dinner, and headed for her own dorm. She laid on her bed, trying to calm herself down. She sighed to herself, she couldn't believe what Draco had just said, especially about her being so competitive. She knew she was a bit off the top at times, but she never thought of herself as competitive.

She turned sideways and saw a book lying on her bedside table. It was the book about Moon Flowers, the book she borrowed from Draco. She completely forgot about the book, and forgot to return it. She sat up and picked up the book, opening the page to where she last left it.

_Moon Flowers, during the eighteenth century, were not used as medicinal purposes or potion making only; it was most commonly used to show someone's affection. Since it blooms only once a month, and blooms only when the moon shines directly above the patch, a man gives the flower to his beloved to show his affection and sincerity. It also, somehow, bond them to a promise that they shall never be apart as long as the flower stays with one of them. _

She sighed again and closed the book again, running her finger down the spine of the book. "Hermione..." she heard someone say. The door opened and she saw Ginny enter the room.

"You all right?" Ginny asked as she entered. "I heard that you and Draco fought again. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared, "You didn't need to come here, you know. It's not that big of a deal, the project's done already."

"Not that big of a deal? Then why are you so steamed up right now? You can't say that you don't care, he affected you this much." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest and stared at Hermione. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's not him that's affecting me, it's what he said." Hermione snapped. "Do you really think that I'm competitive?"

"Well... to be honest; yes." Ginny laughed, and stopped when Hermione glared at her. "What? You wanted a straight answer! You are competitive, Hermione."

"How so?" she asked testily.

"How so? You like being on top of every single thing. You like being ahead of everyone. You can't accept the fact that there's someone that can beat you in a subject. You won't let yourself be beat on a debate. You always like being correct."

"OK. That's not true! I don't mind others being better than me!" she said hurt voice.

"When Harry was getting better grades on his Potions, you were practically burning up. When Ron could do better than you in chess, you practically played with him a hundred times in a row until you can finally beat him. When you see that the others can answer the professors questions, you raise your hand even higher to make sure that they call on _you_. You can't accept the fact that there are people that can be better than you in some things."

"I was mad because he wasn't really the one who made all those potions! He had illegal help from a book! I only played with Ron because I was really enjoying it. And I do let the others answer the questions."

"Oh say what you want, he wasn't doing anything illegal. That book was required and accredited by the school. What he did was follow other instructions that was written on the edges."

"It was illegal because it wasn't the right instructions."

"So he made a few short cuts, big deal! Don't you see? Draco _is_ right! You won't even let me win this simple conversation!" Ginny laughed again. "Why can't you just accept that you were wrong and Draco was right? You really are that competitive."

Hermione sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "Ginny... If you were up against me as Valedictorian, and we promised to study together... would you tell me?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and thought, "I actually wouldn't." she finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Why not?"

"Why not? You'll drive yourself crazy, that's why not." Ginny laughed. "Is that why you and Draco fought, cause you found out he's running as valedictorian as well?"

"Well... yes." Hermione shrugged. "I guess I have to apologize to him."

"That is the most stupid reason I have ever heard!" Ginny was now really laughing hard. "You fought because you found out he was running against you? Hermione, that was obvious since the beginning. You were the only one surprised when it was announced, weren't you?"

Hermione glared at Ginny and sighed... It was true, she saw that she was the only one surprised to find out he was running against her. Even Harry and Ron showed no sign of surprise. "Laugh all you want, Ginny, but I'm going to apologize to Draco."

"Apologize tomorrow, Draco wasn't at dinner. I asked Blaise, but he didn't know where Draco was either. Just give it time to cool off between the two of you. Get some sleep... or read." Ginny grinned as she stood.

"thanks, Ginny." Hermione said.

"No problem, Hermione." Ginny smirked and stopped by the door. "It's always fun to knock some sense into you." and she left Hermione feeling better.

A/n:

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I know this is a little shorter than the others, but I promise that it'll get better soon. I'll greatly appreciate it if you leave reviews. LOL z.

Peace out!

Patz


	6. Moon Flowers

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting... I only own the plot

* * *

The next day came, and still Hermione didn't get to apologize to Draco. Not that she didn't want to, but he was no where to be found. He wasn't at breakfast, he wasn't in the library, he wasn't with any of his friends. She tried to look for him in the room of requirements, but he wasn't there. She even went over to the Quidditch field, but he wasn't flying his broom. Lunch and dinner came, still no sign of Draco. She already gave up hope on finding him.

Hermione resigned to the library, hoping (though she knew he wouldn't be there) to see him there. She was starting to get worried. It was a Saturday, they had no classes. _**What if it's the weekdays? Would he still be gone? **_She thought as she sat down. She couldn't help but worry, no one could tell her where he was. Not even the other Slytherins.

She didn't notice the time fly by as she sat by herself, reading. No one came to the library on Saturdays, if the students can help it. And since the exams were near, most of them spent their time in their own common rooms, studying their notes.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry but you have to leave the library."Madame Pince said from behind her. Hermione was one of the students the librarian was nice to since Hermione spent most of her time in the library.

"Huh?" Hermione said looking up. "What time is it?"

"It's half an hour before midnight, dear. Better leave. Can't let them catch the Head Girl out of bed after curfew. Tell them I gave you permission."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and left.

Hermione's thoughts were still on Draco as she made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower, on where he could've possibly gone. She was nearing the portrait entrance when she saw someone standing within the shadows, beside the portrait. "Hello?" she called out cautiously.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Draco?" Hermione watched Draco move out of the shadows and into view. "What're you doing here?"

"Where have you been? I've been waiting here for an hour. Didn't you get my owl?" he asked.

"I was in the library. Listen, I'm so--"

"No time! We have to go!" Draco grabbed her hands and pulled her along.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she ran along.

Draco stopped at the top of the stairs and looked straight at her, "Do you trust me?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"What?"

"I said, Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course I do." Hermione was a bit startled with the way he was acting.

"Then don't ask anymore questions. Just follow me." he held her hand a bit tighter and ran.

Hermione followed Draco down the stairs, and to the entrance. He didn't even looked around if it was safe to go out, he just pushed the doors open and ran outside, pulling her along. Hermione tried to keep up with Draco, but he was running too fast. He was taller than her, and meant he can take longer strides than her. But she tried her best to keep up.

To her dismay, he directed her to the Forbidden Forest. As much as she wanted to protest, she didn't. She just followed him, going deeper into the forest, not even knowing where they were supposed to go. She wanted to show him that she actually trusted him.

Finally, they stopped. Hermione wasn't even sure of how deep within the forest they were. Trees surrounded them. But there was a blank patch on the ground where no grass was growing, where no tree was planted, while the surrounding ground was full of trees and wild grass.

"Stand in the middle." Draco said, making Hermione move towards the middle of the blank patch.

"Why're we—"

"Sshh." Draco placed a finger on her lips then backed away within the shadows of the trees.

Hermione was confused of what was supposed to happen. What was she doing? She felt a bit stupid standing in the middle of a bare patch. Why were they even in the Forbidden Forest? She didn't plan on being attacked by another creature and spend another night in the Hospital Wing.

Then her questions were answered.

The full moon shined directly above her. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw silver-star shaped flowers blooming around her. They glowed lightly below her feet, as though they were stars on the ground. They were the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen. Hermione keeled on the ground and touched the petals lightly with her fingers, as though afraid she was going to damage them.

"Are these really Moon Flowers?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes... I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday."

Her eyes were glued on the flowers, words can't be used to express what she felt. "I should be the one apologizing, Draco. I over reacted. You were actually right... I was just too stubborn to see it that way."

She felt Draco walk towards her and she looked up. He held out his hand to help her stand, his other hand behind his back. Hermione took his hand and he helped her rise from the earth, then he raised her palm so faced upwards. From behind his back, his other hand placed a silver Moon Flower on her palm. Hermione looked up and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "For all the things I've done and the things that I've said over the years. I never meant any of them. I never wanted to hurt you in any way. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione smiled softly, "Of course I do, Draco." she stared at his gray-- no. Silver eyes.

Draco bent down and kissed Hermione lightly on the forehead. She felt his lips touch her skin, sending an excited feeling down her body. "Thank you." he whispered, looking down at her.

"Draco... You're smiling! You're actually smiling!" Hermione said happily. She couldn't believe her eyes. Draco Malfoy was smiling down at her. He was right, he was handsome... very handsome. He looked very different when he smiled, like there he had no problem at all. He looked different from the sneering Draco Malfoy that she knew.

"At times like these... how can I not smile?" he said.

"Well... I like it."

The silver light around them slowly faded as the moon moved, but the flower in her hands never disappeared. "We better go back to the castle." Draco said softly. "It's nearly one in the morning. We're not supposed to be outside at this time."

Hermione nodded, hand in hand they walked back to the castle. She couldn't help but smile and stare at the flower in her hand as they walked back to the castle. She couldn't be any happier then.

"Where were you all day?" she asked as he pushed the door open carefully. "I looked for you everywhere, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

'Room of Requirements." he answered, grinning.

"You weren't in there. I looked."

"What did you think about?"

'A room where we usually study."

"I don't study all the time, like you do. I still do other things." Draco said chuckling as they climbed the stairs.

"I do not spend all my time studying." Hermione pouted.

"Fine. You spend _most _ of your time studying." He said smirking down at her. "You have to think of something else. It can turn into other types of rooms." he stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Well, I think I should say goodnight."

"Yeah... Oh. Draco.." Hermione said, stopping him from leaving. "Thank you." she stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek before whispering the password to go inside.

She felt like she was walking on the clouds as she went to her dorm and changed her clothes. She placed the flower on her bad side table. She sighed as she stared at it, she can never be more thankful of the day she and Draco had their truce. _**This is the most wonderful night of my entire life... **_she thought as she laid on her bed. _** Maybe Ginny was right... Maybe I do feel something more... Something more than friends...**_ she sighed again and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

A/n:

this is the shortest chapter I've ever written. I do hope you guys forgive me for the delays of uploading. My computer is having problem. Plus, I have been busy taking care of my mom. We just found out that she had a blocking on her right heart artery and I have to take care of her. Please do forgive me for the future delays that may come. But this story is almost over.

One more thing... I'm wondering if you'd still like the uh... the sex scene... cause one of my friends said that it was a bit too much... so tell me what you want. Cause the next chapter that will; be up will contain it...

reviews are much appreciated!

Peace out!

Patz


	7. Draco's surprise

**Disclaimer:**

Again, as I have always pointed out... I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting. I only own the plot.

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling refreshed. She sat up and smiled, seeing the Moon Flower, glowing softly, made her day. She could still remember how Draco looked at her when he apologized, how his lips felt against her forehead. He could still those silver eyes staring at her as she looked at the silver flower. Things were getting better and better.

Since it was nearing summer, the temperature was already rising. Thank goodness it was a Sunday, she could wear anything she wanted; the uniform was just too hot and too heavy. Hermione picked a spaghetti strapped top and knee length shorts (as they were allowed to wear their own clothes out of class). She pulled back her hair into a ponytail and powdered her face.

"You look nice, Hermione." Ginny complimented as she got down. "And where were you last night?"

"Thanks. As usual, I was in the library; I couldn't find Draco anywhere, yesterday."

"Well, Draco was standing outside for more than an hour. Did you get to talk to him?"

"Yeah, we did talk. We also apologized to each other." Hermione smiled and slumped down beside Ginny.

"And it looks like there's something you aren't telling me."

"If you promise not to tell." Hermine said slowly. "Draco did the most wonderful thing last night."

"What? What did he do?" Ginny sat up straight and looked directly at Hermione. "You simply have to tell me everything."

"Remember what plant we researched on?"

"The Moon Flower?"

"Well, yeah. That's where it started." Hermione gave Ginny all the details of what happened last night. Ginny smiled and listened intently. Hermione couldn't help but blush as she told the story. "He apologized for everything he's done to me. He even kissed me on the forehead before suggesting that we go back."

Ginny's eyes went wide and squealed, "That was so romantic!" Ginny sighed. "Can I see it? Please?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, 'just don't breathe a word to anyone." Hermione stood and showed the way to her dormitory.

"it's beautiful." Ginny whispered as she stared at the flower. She reached out her hand and tried to touch it, but her hand stopped and was a few inches away the flower. "Why can't I touch it?" she asked in disappointment.

"It can only be touched by the giver and the given. It's like a bond, no one else can come between the two."

"How come it didn't disappear with the other flowers? You said it disappears as soon as the moon moves away from the patch."

"Since it was given to me, it's mine... forever. It'll never disappear even if either of us dies. Hermione smiled lightly and stroked the petal lightly with her finger.

"How sweet! It's even better than a wedding ring. See? I told you so. He likes you, or he wouldn't have gone through all that trouble just to apologize." Ginny faced Hermione with a look of triumph on her face.

"Maybe... He still hasn't said anything, yet,: Hermione shrugged.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'Action speak louder than words'? Plus, he kissed you on the forehead, that counts for something. You know what makes me wonder?"

"No, what?"

"When it comes to other things and other people, you are the smartest person there is. You were the one that helped me with Harry. But when it came to yourself, you're slower than anyone else. For a smart girl, you can be a bit daft when it came to yourself."

"Oh, tease me will you?" Hermione pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's just go down. The boys will be there by now."

Just like Ginny said, Harry and Ron were already waiting for them at the Common Room. They all trooped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She looked over at th Slytherin table, but Draco was nowhere in sight... again. _**Where is he?**_ She thought.

She laughed along with the others as hey ate, but she couldn't help but wonder where Draco was. She could see Pansy talking to another female Slytherin, Vince and Greg talking to each other, Blaise looking bad tempered and kept shooting glances at Pansy. But there was no Draco.

"Hey, Hermione. Are you coming?" Harry asked.

"Huh-what?" Hermine said, snapping out of her trance. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to study by the lake. We're going to meet the others there." Ron said. "Ginny and Luna are coming along as well."

"Well... sure." Hermione stood and followed them, slightly hoping to see Draco with the others.

"Hi, Hermione." Pansy greeted as she arrived with the other Slytherins. "You look good today."

"Thanks, Pansy. Have you seen Draco?"

Pansy smirked and sat down, "Don't worry, he'll appear some time by lunch. He always disappears at this time of day." Blaise sat down beside Pansy, but she moved away. "He'll be back later."

They all studied for their Transfiguration exam and History of Magic. They had written exams for the next week, along with the Practical exams. Hermione couldn't help but wonder where Draco was at the moment as they studied. And she couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable of their setting.

Harry was sitting beside Ginny, Ron was with Luna. Pansy and Blaise completely ignored each other, but kept shooting glances at each other. Vince and Greg, well... they don't mind their surrounding very much as they were both trying their best to study.

'I want lunch." Ron muttered after a few hours.

"It's only eleven, Ron. You ate about three hours ago." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly, and I'm hungry. There's no way I can study on an empty stomach, you know."

"We should all get some lunch and just meet back here." Harry suggested to prevent any further arguments. It's a bit hard for his part as his girlfriend was his best friend's sister. He'd have to choose on who to side on.

"You guys go ahead. I need to get something from my dorm." Hermione stood and brushed the grass off her pants. "I'll just see you guys later."

It was a down right lie; she was overcome by curiosity. She wanted to know what Draco was doing and where he was disappearing to. Instead of going to the Gryffindor tower, she went up further and went to the Seventh Floor. _**Where Draco and I usually hang out... **_she thought and walked pass the blank wall three times.

The room appeared the way it always looked like when they were there... but no Draco.

"_I don't study all the time like you do..."_

Those were his words last night. _**I need to see what Draco's doing in here...**_

The room dissolved and changed into something else. The room was dimly lit, painting covered the walls and the corners of the room. A blond boy was sitting n the middle of the room with a canvas in front of him, a paintbrush in his hand, and the paint on a wooden plate on his other.

"Draco?" she said softly.

The brush fell on the floor with a soft _clunk, _ Draco stood and covered the canvas with a long sheet of white cloth. "Hermione." Draco said as he turned to face her. 'How'd you get here?" His hair was messy, unlike the sleek style it usually has. His shirt was sprinkled with drops of paint, and buttoned only halfway up. His sleeves were rolled up to prevent the ends of the shirt to touch the canvas.

"I wanted to see what you were doing here." Hermione said looking around the room. "Did you do all this?"

"No, but I did most of them. When I found this room, it already had other paintings.

"I never knew you painted."

"I er... I never told anyone." he shrugged, "Not even my parents."

"Why not? It's wonderful."

"You like it?" Draco looked up at her with a kind of hope in his face.

"Of course I do. It's really wonderful."

"Why don't you look at the other painting while I finish this one? You can look at it later." He grinned and sat back down on his stool. 'By the way, you look great."

Hermione gave him a smile before moving around to examine the other paintings. "When did you start painting? It looks like it took you years to do all of this."

"When I was a kid, I bought a paint set and started painting. I loved it so much that I continued. I try and paint every chance that I get at home. I never really get to paint so much, so I usually drew."

"then what made you paint? There are about a hundred paintings in here."

"The Dark Lord." he said tonelessly and glanced down his arm. "When he came back, the night Diggory died, mother owled me immediately, informing me that father went back to service him... And that I should be ready. Mother told me that father didn't really want to go back, but the Dark Lord will kill him and the whole family if he didn't. I needed to learn Occlumency, to protect my family. Aunt Bellatrix didn't know when she started to teach me, Severus was already teaching before she did. It was essential to rid myself of all emotion..."

"So you took it our on painting?"

"yes. Instead of being a hobby, it became my release. Happiness, anger, love, hate... I had to get rid of all of them. All those emotions were put on canvas. I learned Occlumency easily. But I never got rid of the habit. Even now, I can't get of this habit... I pour every emotion that I have on canvas, and everything else I see. Courage, bravery, wisdom... You'll see all those on canvas."

'it sounds wonderful when you say it that way... but doesn't it leave you a bit empty? I can understand why you take out anger... but Happiness? No wonder you don't smile."

Draco chuckled and glanced at her, "I just couldn't get rid of the habit."

"Don't then. I like your paintings... just leave a bit of emotion in you." she smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a painting of the Dark Mark. "Draco, what does this symbolize?"

Draco glanced at her then frowned, "Ugliness, suffering, anger, hatred, bitterness, loneliness... Death." He sighed and shook his head as though trying to push something away from his mind. "I plan on burning that thing."

Hermione moved around again and another painting caught her eye. "Draco.. is this... us?" She moved towards the painting of Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and herself fighting in action.

"Yeah. That's for friendship, trust, and bravery. You and your friends are great. You fought against Umbridge, against the Dark lord, and the Death Eaters all by yourselves instead of hiding, like what the others did."

"It's wonderful, you really are a great artist." She moved around again and saw a painting of the moon flower. "you know, I forgot to ask you how you found out there was a patch of Moon Flowers in the forest."

"two years ago, when you and your friends flew to the Ministry. I followed you in the forest and came across the patch as soon as the Thestrals took flight. I come to that patch every month just to watch it bloom and fade away. Just to clear my mind... or just to admire its beauty."

Hermione smiled, "I never knew you were so inclined in arts, you're acting so... different when you talk ab out it. Brains and talent, not to mention a good Quidditch player."

"Thanks, but I don't know about Quidditch. Harry's still better that me."

"Still, you are good. I can't even stay on a broom for too long." she laughed.

"but you're a great swimmer and you're smart, and beautiful."

Hermione blushed and beamed, "Thanks.." she muttered and walked around the room some more.

Hermione stayed quiet and examined the other paintings, letting Draco concentrate on his work. She saw even more wonderful paintings, of the lake, of the castle. Some were of various students from the school. Some were paintings of magical creatures. There was even one painting of Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

"I'm done!" he exclaimed.

"Done already?"

Hermione walked over and found the painting was covered by the same white cloth. "No fair, yo said you were going to show me the painting." she pouted.

Draco chuckled and stood, "I will, just wait for a minute. I want you to sit down properly, then I'll show you."

Hermione sat down at the stool where Draco was sitting. "Ready?" he asked, and she nodded.

Draco pulled off the cover and Hermione gasped. It was a well detailed painting of her, kneeling on the ground, surrounded by Moon Flowers and trees, the moon shining brightly above her. "Draco.." she breathed. "It's wonderful... But... why paint me?"

"It's my representation of bravery, wisdom, trust.." he said softly and bent his knees a bit so he was in level with her. "beauty... and love."

Hermione turned and came face-to-face with Draco; his silver eyes stared at her. He leaned slightly and caught her lips. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed him back. She felt electricity go down her spine. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hermione finally pulled away, resting her forehead on Draco's. A smile on both their faces. "I like it when you smile." she whispered.

"Then I should smile more often." he whispered. "I can't tell you how happy I am right now."

"Nor can I." and she pulled him into another kiss.

"We should stop before I can't control myself." he said, pulling away again for breath. "I don't want to do anything you might regret after."

"What if I tell you that I want it as well?" she challenged.

The room dissolved into a bedroom. The bed was big enough for them, and it looked soft and inviting. A warm fireplace was at the end, giving them a soft, dim light.

"Vixen." he laughed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am."

Draco gave another smile and kissed her, lifting her easily from the stool. Hermione giggled as he carried her over to the bed and placed her carefully, resting her head on the pile of pillows.

He kissed her again, exploring her mouth this time. It was slow and sensual, firing up her body more than it was already. Hermione unbuttoned his top slowly, removing his paint stained shirt. Draco loosened Hermione's hair and removed her top, his hands caressed her body softly. She moaned as he started to kiss her neck.

"Sexy..." he whispered. "Beautiful...." he removed her shorts and stared at her body, as she was now lying in front of him only in her under wear.

Hermione took the chance of his trance and pushed him away from her. She sat up and kissed him again, her hands were working on his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. She rubbed her hands on the evident budge on his boxers as her other hand pushed down down his pants. Draco moaned with pleasure.

Hermione made her way down and removed all his clothing completely. Inexplicable excitement flooded through her body as she stared down at his shaft. He was already big and hard. She took his crotch in her hands and began rubbing up and down. She laughed softly as she heard Draco moan again.

She took him in her mouth, sucking him slowly. She tried to take in as much as she can, but he was too large for him. She play with the head with her tongue, she even, daringly, scraped her teeth on the skin. Draco's hand gripped her hair, slightly slowing her down. "God, Hermione... you feel so good." he moaned. She replied with a soft moan.

"Come here..." he said softly.

She moved up, smiling slightly at Draco. She stared at his lust filled eyes and kissed him softly. He made her lie back down on the bed, and moved on top of her.

He began kissing her neck again, his hands moved behind her and unhooked her bra. His kisses trailed slowly down her skin, sucking and leaving a few marks. Hermione gasped sharply as he started to suck on her breast, his tongue played with her her nipples, making her shiver slightly. His hands wandered down, tickling her as his hands were on her thigh.

He gave her soft, butterfly kisses as his mouth trailed down to her abdomen, his hands pulling down her underwear. She giggled and lifted her body, helping him to remove it more easily. Draco parted her legs wider and began to lick her. She never knew pleasures like that existed. She took a sharp intake of breath as he inserted a finger, moving in and out slowly. The he inserted a second finger, then a third, stretching her for the latter intrusion.

Draco moved on top of her and rubbed his crotch on her mound, making them moan with pleasure. He kissed her and looked at her, as though asking for permission to enter. Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. She winced and her eyes watered as he slid inside her. It was painful. Very painful. Her nails dug the skin on his back as he moved in deeper.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, staring at her face. "I'm sorry, I had no idea it would be that painful for you."

"I-I'm fine..." she smiled lightly. "I want this as much as you do."

Draco pulled out a little and pushed back in, making Hermione wince slightly. "I promise, just give it a moment... it'll get better."

Draco repeated the same movement over and over again. He was right, soon the pain was not there. All she could feel was the pleasure of having him inside of her. His movement began slowly, then moved faster, pushing in deeper.

"Oh my God.." she moaned as she felt him hit something inside of her. "Draco... Oh!" she held on to him as he drove in faster.

"Hermione..." he moaned, nipping her neck. "You feel so good..."

Hermione could feel something build up inside her, driving her crazy. "Draco!" she screamed, he was hitting the same pleasure spot again and again. "Oh God! Draco! Oh-my-GOD!" She could feel Draco filing her with his seed, she felt something explode inside of her.

Draco held her tightly as he climaxed. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and slid out of her. "Rest." he said softly, pulling the blanket over their bodies. He pulled Hermione close and let her rest her head on his chest.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco's body and closed her eyes. She sighed as she never felt so happy in her life, and she knew it was because of the person she loved.

A/n:

so sorry for the long wait. But since the second semester of my classes have already started, I am having a hard time trying to make time for this. Don't worry, I'll still be continuing this. You guys will just have to wait for a while since I am trying to make time to do my homework, study my lessons, prepare reports, and take care of my mom... not to mention I have to make time for the student council organization I am in.

reviews will be much appreciated!

_Patz_


	8. I think I love him

Disclaimer:

* * *

Again, I do not own any of the character not do I own the setting... I only own the plot of this story.

Hermione stirred, she could feel that Draco wasn't by her side anymore. She opened her eyes and was about to get up.

"Don't... move..." she heard someone say.

"What?"

"Close your eyes... and don't move..." Draco said.

Hermione could hear the scratching of a pencil on paper. She closed her eyes again and stayed steady so he could finish.

"OK, you can move." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"A nice greeting for someone who just woke up." said Hermione, as she pushed herself up to sit straight, but she winced slightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yes, just a bit sore. She said securing the blanket around her naked body. She looked at Draco and saw that he was already wearing his pants, but was not wearing any shirt. He had a small smile on his face as she looked at him. His hair was a bit messy, unlike the usual sleek elegant look it had.

"I'm sorry." he said kissing her cheek lightly.

"It's all right, Draco, it's natural. Ginny told me with much detail of what happens when someone does that." she gave him a grin and looked at the paper in his hands. "What have you been doing?"

"Sketching." he said simply, showing her the piece of paper in his hands.

"You sketched me while I was sleeping?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"How can I resist? You look so beautiful." he said wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione blushed and smiled, "Thanks, Draco, it's wonderful. How long did you make this?"

"About... Three hours."

"Three hours? How long did you sleep? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I slept about an hour, I think. And I just couldn't wake you up, I know you needed a bit of rest. So I decided, while I waited for you to wake up, I should sketch."

"Well then... Can I have this?" she asked, holding up the parchment.

"yeah, but I want a copy as well." he took his wand from the bedside table tapped tapped the parchment, creating another copy. "You can keep the original."

"I need a bath." she groaned. She could feel she was a bit sticky from sweat.

Draco chuckled and the room changed again, this time forming a pool sized tub in the middle of the room.

Hermione tried to rise, but the she winced. "Let me carry you." said Draco. He didn't wait for her answer, but suddenly carried her and walked towards the pool, leaving the blanket behind. He placed her gently at the edge of the pool and went over to the other side to turn on the bubble taps.

Hermione slid into the water, feeling the cool water on her skin. "Draco?" she called out as she rose from the water, but she couldn't see him anywhere. "Draco, where are you?" she called out again.

"Boo!" he said from behind her.

Hermione turned suddenly and frowned at him, "Don't do that again."

"Sorry." he smirked. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her body.

Hermione giggled, "How can I say no when you're already here with me?" she kissed Draco slightly, "You can help me wash." she said in a very seductive way, rubbing her body slightly on his, then moved away. She grabbed a rose scented shampoo at the edge of the pool and lathered her hair. Draco watched her as she rinsed off and started to rub the soap on her body.

Draco moved nearer and took the soap from her hands. Hermione smiled and turned her back on him, letting him soap her back. He grinned and ran his hands slowly on her skin. Draco heard her take a sharp intake of breath as he started to soap her front. He tried to ignore her short intake of breaths and continued to rub her body with the soap and his hands.

His hands went lower, he laughed softly as Hermione moaned and arched back, leaning onto him. He let go of the soap and rubbed her even harder, then inserting a finger into her, moving in and out, at the same time, rubbing his own body on her.

He let her go and she turned around. For Draco, Hermione looked like a goddess, even more beautiful than Venus. Shapely body, beautiful face, eyes filled with lust... and love.

DMHG

"We should - stop - doing this." she panted as he laid on top of Draco. Both of them were lying at the edge of the pool, holding onto each other.

Draco chuckled, "This time was your fault." he said looking up at her.

"I know... That's why I said we should stop. Plus, I'm already bloody sore." Hermione made a move to stand, but winced. "Bloody hell." she groaned.

"Let me just carry you." he said again and scooped Hermione in his arms. He placed her gently back on the bed and and dropped a towel around hr body. A divider appeared int the middle of the room, Draco smiled and said, "I'll be on the other side so you can peacefully get dressed. Once you're done, just call me."

Hermione nodded and watched Draco move beyond the divider before gently wiping the droplets of water fro her body. She winced occasionally when she moved too quickly, but she did her best not to utter a sound that might make Draco come running to her. _**I need my clothes... **_she thought and it appeared on her side.

"Are you done?" Draco asked.

"Yes I am." she said.

Draco appeared from the divider, wearing his polo shirt and pants, and sat at her side. "Maybe we should get something to eat in the kitchens. We did miss lunch and dinner's over by this time."

"Yeah, sure. I am already starving." she said standing up. "Maybe the room can provide us an easier way to the kitchens? I really don't have much strength to walk down to the dungeons."

A door appeared at another end of the room. "Thanks." Draco muttered. He took Hermione's hand in his and led her to the new door. It was a winding staircase that was only about a dozen steps. But when Draco opened the door at the other end, they found themselves behind a tapestry, in front of the kitchen's entrance.

"You know, we hardly studied for our exams tomorrow." Hermione said as she tickled the pear.

'I actually didn't." Draco said as he pulled the door open. "I read a bit yesterday, while I was waiting for your reply from my owl. But I did nothing more than that."

"Yeah... uh... Sorry." Hermione muttered. "For not replying to your letter. But I did find it last night... when we came back. I studied before lunch with the others, and yesterday after dinner." They entered the kitchens and was immediately swarmed by the house elves.

"Of course you're forgiven." he grinned.

"Young Master Malfoy!" a house elf squeaked. Dobby appeared by their ankles and smiled toothily at them.

"hey Dobby, mind getting us something to eat? Hermione's already starving."

"Of course, Young Master. Nice to see you miss, again. Does miss want anything in particular?" Dobby asked.

"Oh no. I'll eat whatever Draco's having." she smiled and watched the small elf hurry away. "I thought he didn't like you?" she asked as he led her to sit down at the table.

"Nah. He just pretended he did, orders from my father. We had to set him free to cover us up. All that iron hands thing, as well as those "Malfoy is bad man" stuff are just made up. My father's orders." he grinned. "But we didn't tell him to attack Harry that way though. That was all his plan."

"That clears it all up." Hermoine giggled and sat down by one of the long tables.

Dobby came back, carrying a tray of food and placed it between them. They both ate quietly, only making a bit of small talk. Hermione couldn't help but smile, or feel at ease. Draco wasn't what he used to be, or what sh thought he used to be. He wasn't as arrogant, as she expected, or mean, or stuck up. He was nice, pleasant, he was even very warm. It was a whole new side she saw of him. it was the Draco Malfoy she never knew or got the chance to see.

"Let me take you back to your common room." he said once they were done eating.

"My common room is on the fourth floor. Yours is already down here. I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't bother me." he said as they waved goodbye to the house elves and stepped out.

"Well, it bothers me." he grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Fine. Good night then. We'll study tomorrow, as promised."

Hermione nodded and ws about to walk away, "Draco, you don't mind if I tell Ginny, do you? I mean, I'm sure she can keep everything a secret, she always does."

"Then go tell her!" he laughed. "She is your friend."

Hermione nodded again and made her way back to the common room. She was still a bit sore from their _activity_, but she was also very happy. She felt like she was walking on the clouds. The hallways were deserted already, and the castle was quiet. She knew it was a bit late and it was already past curfew. She walked faster, or as fast as she could, and reached the common room.

"Hey, Ginny." she greeted as she saw the red head sitting by the fire place. "What're you still doing down here? Where are all the others?"

"They all went to bed early." Ginny answered looking up at her. "Where were you? Harry and Ron was going ballistic. They said they couldn'y understand their transiguration notes and needed yours." Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. "They can't seem to handle things by themselves."

"I was with Draco." Hermione answered with a soft smile.

"Figures." Ginny muttered. "And I can see that you didnt do any studying at all, did you?" Ginny eyed Hermione clothes and the state of her hair before looking back at her face. "Don't tell me you've been walking around the castle with that mark on your neck."

"What?" _Accio mirror!_" she said a she pulled out her wand. A mirror flew into her hands and looked at her reflection. Ginny was right. She had to red marks on her neck and one on her collar bone. She blushed furiously, she didn't notice she had them when she left the room of requirements.

"I also noticed you walked a bit funy when you walked in."

Hermione blushed, if possibly, more. "This is a secret, alright?" Hermione said quietly, even if there were only two of them in the common room. "I found Draco in the room of requirement earlier today... Ginny, it was amazing! You shoul've seen it! He had wonderful paintings around the room, and he made all those himself!"

"Never knew he could draw." Ginny grinned. "Tell me more."

"He never told anyone at all! When I got there, he was busy painting something. He asked to look around and wait for him to finish, so I did. I saw lots of his works! There was even a painting of us!" she smiled. "When he made me sit on his stool, he showed it to me... a painting of _me_... It was of me and the Moon Flowers. It was just amazing..."

"Let me guess... It happened after that, didnt it?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Yes it did. When I woke up, he gave me this." she took out the folded drawing from her pocket and showed it to her.

"Wow. He's really good!" Ginny said, examining the sketch. "He is brilliant!"

"I think I love him, Gin..."

"And he loves you."

"You think so?"

"Of course! He wouldn't put this much effort to draw you if he didn't. Even with magic, it's difficult to draw when you don't have the talent. Are you two together now?"

"I don't know. We didn't really talk about that. Maybe..." Hermione shrugged. "But I don't want to think about that right now. There's still the exams and graduation..."

"You study too much." Ginny frowned. "Better rest, well all still need to study."

"Yeah..." Hermione stretched and yawned. "I'm still a little sore; twice was just too much for me."

Ginny laughed, "Twice? You two really are crazy about each other. Just take a bath it warm water, it'll help ease the pain." she said and stood. "'Night Hermione."

Hermione nodded and went to her own dorm, slumping down her bed with all her clothes on. She placed the drawing beside the book and the Flower and stared at all three items. She knew things were moving a bit fast, but she didn't care. She was loving every minute of it.

* * *

A/n:

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry....

I know it took a bit long and this is a bit short... But my computer broke down completely and I'm using my school's computer. I still hope you guys aren't tired opf waiting. Just fwe more chapters and this Fic will be over.

Reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	9. gifts and deception

A/n:

Again… I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting… I only own the plot.

-----

The exam week progressed, everyone was pressured. But through the week, Hermione couldn't be any happier. She and Draco studied together as promised. It helped cease the tension of the exams. Having four practical exams and ten written exams was no joke. It was crucial, especially for the seventh years as it will determine if you are fit to graduate.

Finally, Saturday arrived, which meant no more studying, no more exams, and no more troubles. Students were leaving the next day, which also meant seventh years will have the castle all to themselves till the next week.

Hermione sat by the lake, Draco was resting his head on her lap, waiting for the sunset to come.

"So, how did the exam go, Draco?" Hermione asked while playing with a strand of his hair.

"All right, I guess. I messed up a bit at Transfiguration and Defense… you?"

"Just fine, though I did make a mistake in Potions." Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine; you are the smartest girl in school. I'm sure you'll make valedictorian."

"Need I remind you that we are still competing against each other?" she raised and eyebrow and laughed. "Maybe this time I'll come second and you'll be first. Either way, it doesn't really matter… we'll still be celebrating."

"I know." Draco said, sitting up.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No… but turn around."

Though reluctantly, Hermione turned around, wondering what Draco was going to do. She noticed his arms move above her head, slowly going down. She saw a golden necklace lowering down, a Moon Flower shaped pendant made of diamonds hung from the fine chain.

"Draco…" she said softly as she felt the cold metal on her skin. "I can't accept this… This is just too much." She turned to face him, her eyes shining with happy tears.

"You have to. You have no choice." He said, grinning. "It's a gift from me to you."

"Draco, I love it… Thank you." She said, kissing him lightly.

"I'm glad you do." He smiled sweetly at her.

Hermione loved it when he smiles. She could see a whole new person she never saw before. His grins and smirks were still there, but she knew his smiles were only for her eyes to see.

"C'mon… let's go get dinner." He said standing up and helping her stand as well.

"Yes, I am slightly starving."

The pair of them went to the Great Hall. Hermione gave Draco a peck on the cheek before going in and sitting beside Ginny. She watched Draco walk to his table and sit beside Blaise.

"Hermione, what a lovely necklace." said Ginny, noticing the necklace dangling on her neck. "When did you get it?"

"A few minutes ago." Hermione smirked.

"Draco?" Ginny glanced at the Slytherin table and smiled. "He gave it to you?"

Hermione nodded, "He gave it to me before we went to get dinner."

"How romantic."

"Who's romantic?" Harry said, cutting into their conversation.

"Oh, no one." Ginny grinned. "What made you stop eating?"

"When I heard you say someone was romantic." Harry smirked.

"Look at what Hermione's special someone gave her." Ginny said, pointing at the necklace.

"Bloody hell… who gave it to you?"

Hermione laughed, "You really don't notice much, do you?" She pushed her hair back, giving him a full view of the necklace, "Like it?" she grinned. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not telling you. It's not that hard to guess, you know."

"We're supposed to be best friends, why don't you just tell me?"

"I'm not telling you unless you figure it out for yourself." Hermione said firmly. "It's really easy. You just have to open your eyes and clean your glasses."

"Oh, fine. I'll get to know."

Just then, a paper swan floated to her and landed on the side of the plate.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was wondering if you would like to spend your last Hogsmeade visit with me. We can meet at the Three Broomsticks after lunch on Saturday._

_Truly yours,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione smiled and took a pencil out of her pocket, writing only a single word on the parchment.

_Yes._

DM/HG

The last Hogsmeade weekend finally arrived. Hermione dressed as carefully as she could. She pinned her hair up, letting only a few strands fall on her shoulders. She chose simple clothes to wear. A light colored shirt, and jacket, her jeans fitting her legs nicely, giving her a much longer and taller look.

She looked at her reflection one last time, making sure she wasn't overly dressed. It wasn't a formal date, she didn't want to look that she was trying to hard to look presentable.

It was half past twelve when she decided to go down. Since she was going to meet Draco there, she was going to go alone. Harry was with Ginny, Ron was with Luna. Both girls agreed to meet at Hogsmeade as it was already their vacation. She had no one else to go down to the village with.

Hermione waited inside the small pub, sitting near the window so a little breeze can get in while she waited. She was still a bit early than they planned, but she didn't mind waiting. She wanted to see what Draco could possibly plan for the two of them. But was she didn't expect to see was Draco, emerging from one of the private room with Pansy.

Hermione couldn't believe it! Draco in a private room with Pansy! What was he playing at? Her mind was whiling, her chest felt tight. Could she have been played? Were the Slytherins playing her all this time? She gave him everything she could offer! She watched them smile at each other, then Pansy lounged herself at Draco and pecked him on the cheek. He laughed and patted her back, running his hands through her hair. She couldn't take it anymore. She watched Pansy leave, Draco walked over to Madame Rosmerta and talked for a while before returning to the private room he was in.

Hermione could feel the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall and show all of Hogsmeade her depressed state. She quickly got up and ran out. She didn't even know where she was going, but she was running as fast as she could.

"Hermione? What-?" Harry asked as soon as she ran to the common room. But she didn't stop to say a word. She ran straight to her own common room and cried.

She couldn't believe what she saw. How could Draco, after all that they shared, do that to her? It didn't make any sense to her. Her mind was whirling, she felt dizzy, and she couldn't breathe properly. What kind of a fool was she? They were Slytherins! How thick was she to trust them? If love made her trust someone who shouldn't be trusted, then she didn't want to love again!

DM/HG

"Hermione… Hermione… Time to wake up." She heard Harry say.

Hermione rubbed her swollen eyes and looked up. Harry was sitting beside her, holding a cup of tea. She sat up, pushing her hair away from her face, staring down at her knees.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked quietly, pressing the cup of tea in her hands.

"I'm fine, Harry, don't worry about me." Her voice was raspy. She gladly took a sip of the tea he brought her, feeling the warm liquid run through her dry throat.

"What happened yesterday? You came in running and crying."

"It was nothing, Harry."

"Is it about Draco?"

Hermione flinched at the sound of his name. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she couldn't drive Harry away. "Yes." She answered, staring down at the tea rather than look at Harry.

She felt Harry's hand rub her shoulders, bringing her some sort of comfort. "Hermione, I know I've been busy with Quidditch, Ginny, and Head Boy duties, and I haven't been paying much attention to what's going on with you. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled lightly and shook her head, "It's not your fault, Harry."

"But a part of me says that it is. Look, you're my best friend, but lately I haven't been acting like I'm _your_ best friend. Ginny told me yesterday about you and Draco. We talked over the floo network last night when you were asleep. By the way Ginny was telling me, you two were so happy. What happened?"

Hermione sighed and relayed the story, but she couldn't help but cry. Harry but a comforting arm around her and let hr cry on his shoulders. "It's just not fair..." she whispered.

Harry took the cup of tea from her hands and placed them on her bedside table, "Haven't you given it a thought that he didn't mind letting people see him with Pansy since everyone knows they're just friends?" Harry tested.

"How could he meet up with another girl before a date?" she sniffed.

"Hermione, there's nothing wrong with that. He knew you wouldn't mind, that's why. Don't take it seriously, it's nothing." He assured her. "Now, drink the rest of your tea and get dressed. McGonagall wants to see you in half an hour. I'm sure it's nothing bad." He added and the confused look on Hermione's face. "I think she just needs to talk to you about something.

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears, "Thanks, Harry." She mumbled.

Harry nodded and left her alone.

Hermione stared at her reflection; she looked horrible. Her face was tear strained, her clothes deshriveled, her hair was a complete mess. She sighed and went to take a bath, letting the warm water cool her down before she met with anyone else. As much as she wanted to believe Harry, the images of Draco with Pansy still flashed through her head. To her, it wasn't right.

She quickly got dressed and went down to McGonagall's office. "You wanted to see me professor?" she asked as she entered.

She quickly froze when she saw she wasn't the only one the professor called. Draco Malfoy was also sitting before McGonagall's desk. He was looking relieved when she caught his eyes. She quickly put on a brave face and sat at the empty chair beside him.

"Ms. Granger!" McGonagall said, smiling happily. "We've been waiting. No need to feel tense, dear. I only called you two to congratulate both of you. You two are the most promising students Hogwarts have ever seen. It's been a long time since we had students out of Ravenclaw house garnering the highest grades possible; the last seen were Severus Snape and Lily Evans-Potter, that is. Their batch were the first who had a line-up who were not in Ravenclaw. Remus Lupin was next to Severus, Sirius and James tied next, then came the Ravenclaws.

"Ms. Granger, I am pleased to say that you are the class Valedictorian. Although Mr. Malfoy gave a brave fight, you were ahead by two points. A very close match, I should say." McGonagall said proudly.

Hermione smiled lightly and nodded, "Thank you, professor. Can I leave? I can't wait to tell my friends the wonderful news."

"Of course! Of course!"

Hermione stood and walked out of the office, but she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to ignore it and walked faster, but Draco caught up with her.

"Hermione!" he said, a winning smile on his face. "Congratulations! I knew you'd make it!"

"Thanks, Malfoy." She answered coldly.

The smile vanished, replaced a very worried look. "Are you all right? I was waiting the whole day yesterday, but you didn't show up. I owled you, but the owl came back with my own letter."

"I had better things to do than meet with you, Malfoy."

"What's with this Malfoy thing?"

"That is your last name, isn't it?" she spat, glaring dagger at him. "How could you?" she said in a dangerous whisper. "I saw you with Pansy yesterday. How could you lie to me like that? After what we've been through? You lied to me! You tricked me!" she cried.

"Hermione… What? It wasn't like that!

"Wasn't like that? You two emerging form a private room, she hugged and kissed you before she left. How long have you two been laughing behind my back?"

"Hermione, it isn't what you think!"

"What was she doing there then?"

"I… I can't tell you, I'm sorry. But, Hermione, believe me; it isn't what you think. I love you, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you-"

Hermione didn't want to hear it. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Liar." She hissed. "You've been deceiving me, haven't you? How could you do that to me? After what I gave to you?" she yanked the necklace from her neck and thrusted it into his hands. "If you think you can buy m off, you're wrong."

She turned around and ran, not even listening to Draco call out her name. Tears blinded her vision again, distraught clouded her thoughts. It was finally over, she finished it. She didn't realize that she reached the common room and gave the Fat Lady the password. She saw Harry and Ron sitting together by the fireplace, but her vision began to blur.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron said, walking towards her.

"Yes… I'm-…" but before she could say fine, everything went dark around her. Last she heard was her two friends shouting her name.

--

A/n:

I am really so sorry for the long wait before the update, and the crappy chapter. With school work, my computer's broken, my step-dad being a complete asshole, I can't do any work done.


	10. another unexpected news

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting… I only own the plot.

"Hermione came in the common room crying, she looked pale and weak. Before we knew it, she fainted." Hermione heard someone say.

_**Where am I?**_ Hermione thought. Her head was slightly throbbing, she could hear people talking near her, but she didn't dare open her eyes.

"Madame Promfrey assured us that she's gonna be fine. She's stressed, emotionally, rather than mentally or physically." She recognized the voice as Ron's. "But, I don't think you should see her right now, though. It isn't such a good idea."

"It's my fault; I should've told her the truth." She recognized the voice as Draco's, but something was different about it. Like it was weak and shaky. "I promised Pansy not to tell anyone yet."

"It isn't your fault, Draco." Said Harry. "You promised to keep Pansy's secret, and I understand that. We'll try to sort things out with her, but I can't promise you anything. You know how she can get."

"Can I have a glimpse of her? Please?"

"I guess… While she's asleep. I don't think it'll be a good idea to see when she wakes.

Hermione heard the curtains being drawn, a light breeze came in. She kept her eyes shut tight, pretending to be asleep. She heard more whispering and felt Draco's soft lips on her forehead. His cheek brushed against her skin, she felt it was wet… like he had been crying.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear before standing up straight.

"I'm afraid you have to leave, Draco. We'll tell you when she wakes up." Said Ron.

Hermione heard the curtains being drawn again and the door shut. She waited a few more minutes, but only silence greeted her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, but she was still blinded by her tears. _**I promised Pansy not to tell anyone yet… **_Draco's words echoed in her mind, like someone playing a tape recorder over and over again. They had a secret. _**What could that secret be? Their relationship?**_ She thought bitterly.

She sat up on her bed and wiped away the tear that feel. _**How long have I been asleep?**_ She asked herself. She took a peak from her curtains and saw the sky was already dark, an owl hooted from outside. Judging by the silence of the Hospital Wing, it was dinner time. Ron and Harry won't leave her except for meals.

Her sigh echoed around the deserted room. She never felt so depressed in her entire life. Everyone felt disappointment, sadness and anger, but she never felt like the whole world cam crashing behind her before. She felt so empty and so angry, confused, sad, and frustrated. For the first time in her life… She didn't know what to do.

She opened the curtain and walked towards the window, letting the warm breeze of the summer night cool her down. She saw she was wearing pajamas rather than the clothes she wore before. She let out another sigh and looked out at the sky, watching an owl soar around.

"Hermione, you're awake! She heard to boys exclaim from behind. Hermione turned and saw Harry and Ron standing by the door way, looking happy.

"Ron, go tell Draco-"

"No!" Hermione yelled before Harry could continue. "Don't tell him I'm awake. I don't want to see him right now."

"He was here to check on you a few minutes ago. We only went down to grab something to eat. Good thing I brought enough for you too." Said Ron. He was carrying a tray laden with food and placed it beside her bed.

"Did he tell you anything?" she asked tentatively.

"He only repeated how you two stared going out and what happened yesterday." Answered Harry.

"Did he tell you about Pansy?"

"No. He wished he could, but he promised Pansy not to breathe a word to anyone." Ron said, sitting down on one of the chairs beside her bed.

"I see…"

"You should let him explain, Hermione. Give him a chance to explain." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, which she just shrugged off.

"You don't know what it's like, Harry." Hermione said coldly. "Falling in love with the wrong person..."

"You didn't fall in love with the wrong person, Hermione. Draco's a great guy; he just can't tell you why he was with Pansy since it's a secret."

"Remember when we couldn't tell Harry we were in Grimmauld's Place two years ago? It's just like that." Ron said. "Draco wants to tell you, but he can't. Plus, falling in love is never easy. Sometimes you fall for the person you least expected. Take Luna and me for example. I thought she was insane two years ago, but look at us now."

"Same goes for me and Ginny." Said Harry. "I never expected to fall for my best mate's sister, that's for sure."

"But you never fell in love with a person you once hated or loathed. You never had a bad history with your girlfriends." She looked down on the floor, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I loved him… He was the only person I ever loved."

"And we know he loves you too. Turning a cold shoulder doesn't solve anything." Said Ron.

"And when did you become an expert on relationships?" Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"Since I fell in love." Ron said seriously.

"Hermione, you _need_ to talk to Draco and straighten things out." Harry pleaded. "Please."

"Why are you two so insistent that I patch things up with him? You and Malfoy were never that close." She asked, turning to glare at them.

Ron and Harry looked at each other anxiously, as if not really wanting to tell her something important. "We actually wished we wouldn't be the ones to tell you this."

"Tell me what, exactly?"

"You better sit down. I barely caught you in the common room. I'm not sure if I can catch you again." Harry said, steering Hermione to her bed and pushing her lightly to sit.

"Okay, I'm sitting down and I'm waiting." She said impatiently. "What do you want to tell me?"

Harry and Ron sat at either side of her, looking apprehensive. "Hermione… This will come of a shock, but… you're pregnant." Said Ron, patting her lightly on the shoulders.

Hermione went pale, her breathing became shallow. She couldn't believe her ears; she didn't want to believe it. "P-pregnant?" she whispered weakly. "I-I can't b-be p-pregnant!"

"Yes, you are, Hermione. Two weeks pregnant." Harry said softly. "Hermione, calm down." He said urgently as he noticed she was starting to gasp for air. "Just calm down. I know this is a shock, and it's hard. That's why you need to talk to Draco. He doesn't know yet, but he has to."

Ron handed her a glass of water, which she drank slowly to calm herself down. "I can't have a baby now…" she said weakly. "I don't know what to do! I am such an idiot!"

"Hermione, you have no choice. This is your own doing." Ron said sternly, but softly. "That's why we're telling you to _please_ patch things up with Draco."

"Ron, I can't… Not after-"

"Hermione, do you hear what you're saying?" Harry shouted. Hermione squeaked in fright as Harry stood in front of her, glaring at her through his glasses, his green eyes piercing through her. This was the first time Harry got mad in months. He never showed his anger after the war; he had no reason to be angry. But she could still remember how he could be, and it scared her.

""Can you hear yourself? You are getting your stubborn pride in the way! You're pathetic, and you're supposed to be the smartest person in school! You don't want to talk to the baby's father, then you might as well abort the baby!

"It's hard, growing up not knowing where you came from." Harry said coldly, his fists clenched. "Always wondering how life would be if both your parents were there. Thinking about how happy life could be with a whole family… Are you going to let your baby go through that, Hermione? 'Cause I'm telling you now; _it's not easy_."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt, her cheeks felt heated. She understood why Harry was acting that way. He didn't get to know _either _of his parents; he knew what he was talking about.

"Hermione, you know Harry's right." Ron said in a much gentler tone. "You can't have this baby without a father. It'll be uneasy for both of you. And what if Draco sees you one day and sees the kid? What would you do? You can't just run from him like that."

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled." Harry said his voice low and soothing as Hermione tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "But it's really hard, and I'm telling from experience. You have to go and talk to him."

Hermione looked up at her two friends, "I-I don't know if I can…"

"You can, and you will." Ron said sternly. "And make sure you tell him before graduation, or we take matters into our own hands."

"I'll try you two." Hermione gave her two friends a tight hug, tears were silently pouring down her cheeks. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's all right, Hermione." Harry said with a soft smile, patting her lightly on the back.

"Yeah… You were always here when we needed to copy some homework. Ron said cheekily.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione laughed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "You two simply must be godfathers. I can't think of someone better for my baby."

"It is an honor." Harry smiled. "So, what did McGonagall want with you?"

Hermione smiled, after her talk with Draco, she completely forgot about that part. "I'm Valedictorian, Draco's Salutatorian."

"You are? Well, that's no surprise… But, congratulations!" Ron laughed. "We never had any doubts."

"We were the first to get higher grades than Ravenclaws in years. Do you want to know who was before us?" Hermione asked, more to Harry than Ron.

"Who?"

"Snape was Salutatorian… and your mother was Valedictorian, Harry. Remus was also awarded next to Snape, and Sirius and your father tied for next place."

"Blimey… My mum? Valedictorian?" Harry repeated, quit astounded. "And so did my dad? Blimey… I never knew…"

"Pity you didn't get your mother's brains, eh, Harry?" Ron sniggered. "At least you got your father's talents… including his mayhem capabilities"

All three of them laughed and didn't hear Madame Promfrey come in. "Ms. Granger, I'm glad you're up and about." Madame Promfrey said, going towards her and checking her temperature with her palm. "I trust your friends have told you the news? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Madame Promfrey. And yes, they have told me about the baby." Hermione answered, placing her pal on top of her stomach. "Unexpected, but glad about it now."

"Wonderful. You need to be careful; pregnancies are delicate, especially when it's your first. I have already informed the Head of your House. And don't worry, dear." Madame Promfrey said, seeing Hermione's worried expression. "We don't meddle in love affairs. It's your job telling Mr. Malfoy you are carrying his child.

"How do you know its Draco's?"

"Please, Ms. Granger; e may be old, but we are still sharp. You two enter and exit the Great Hall together. We see you two spend more time together rather than your friends." Madame Promfrey walked over to a medicine cabinet and pulled out a potion bottle. "Now, I want you to eat and drink, then drink a teaspoon of this after dinner every night for two weeks. It will help with your morning sickness."

"But I don't have any morning sickness."

"That's because you are on the early stages. In a few days, it might come, and it'll be much better if you don't experience it. You can keep the potion. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, You better keep an eye on her and make sure she eats. After that, you may all leave." And Madame Promfrey retreated to her office.

"You heard Madame Promfrey." Ron said pointing to the tray of food he brought. "Eat."

"Why don't w just go back to the co—"

"No." Harry said flatly. "You barely ate yesterday, and ate nothing today. Better eat, or we stuff it down your throat ourselves. You are eating for two now."

"Oh, alright." Hermione said, pretending to be annoyed. She took the tray and placed it on her lap. She grabbed a chicken leg and took a bite, "There." She said while chewing her food. "Happy?"

"Fair enough." Ron said with a grin.

A/n:

There… Only about one or two more chapters and this is done... Sorry for the delay… I hope you guys understand. There's a new story coming up, still a Draco and Hermione fic, but a little darker and more romantic for sure.

I'll love it if you leave lots and lots of reviews…

_Patz_


	11. realization finally hits

Four days passed, two days left before graduation. Students were busy practicing for the ceremony, Professor were busy getting ready for the event. Only two days left before they finally leave Hogwarts, and Hermione, still, hasn't told Draco about the baby.

"And when are you going to tell him?" Harry scolded that night. "When you're god and ready to give birth? You can't wait till then."

"I'm trying to figure out a way to tell him. I just can't force him to do anything he doesn't really want to. I know I need to tell him, I just don't know how to."

"How about this? 'Hey, remember when we last had sex? Well, you got me pregnant!'"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, giving him one of her deadly glares.

"What? We're leaving this school I less than forty-eight hours, and you still haven't told him! What do you think your parents will say once they find out that you're pregnant, but you don't have a boyfriend? Need I remind you that they're muggles and don't approve of getting regnant at the age of eighteen? They're not like wizards who accept it as it is, you know."

"I know, Harry. Don't you think that's bothering me as well?" Hermione sighed.

"Then make up your mind already! If you don't, I'll drag you to the Slytherin Common Room right now and force you to say it."

"Harry." Ron called. He just came in wearing a smug grin on his face. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. What made Ron call Harry in such a formal way? She could see them talking, grinning, and glancing ever so often at her, but she didn't know why.

"Hermione, I want you to be in bed by the time I get back." Harry said, holding the door open as he was about to go out.

"Where are you going?"

"Guy stuff. I want you to be asleep, and not pretending to be. I don't want to catch you awake, got that?" and he left before Hermione could say anything else.

Hermione huffed, but went up her room nonetheless. Ever since Harry and Ron found out, they've both been acting like her dad rather than her friend, especially Harry. If she doesn't follow what he says, he'd nag her and convince her to tell Draco. And she was supposed to be the nagger! But she knew Harry was only doing it for her own good. Afer all, he was right.

Her parents were muggles, and muggles thought that pregnancy at eighteen is a crime. She knew her parents would understand, they accepted that things were done differently in the Wizarding World… But would they be able to accept it now?

Hermione sighed as she sat down on her bed, staring over at the Moon Flower that perched lightly on her bedside table; she didn't have the heart to throw something so beautiful away. Another sigh escaped her lips; she still couldn't forget the night he gave it to her, and what happened the day after. She still couldn't forget how hips lips felt on hers, and how warm it felt being embraced by him. She knew things happened so fast, and that neither of them saw it coming… but she could never push herself to regret what they had… even if it did have consequences.

She knew she couldn't even deny the fact that she still loved him, even after what happened. She slid under her covers, resting her head on the soft pillow. _**Maybe I can find the courage to tell him… I am a Gryffindor after all.**_

-- DM/HG --

Graduation finally came; Hermione sat in front of her vanity mirror fixing up her hair. Her hair was neatly combed, her faced lightly touched by make-up, her robes neatly pressed and crease free… But there was something that was still bothering her.

She still hadn't told Draco about their baby. She didn't even see Harry or Ron the whole day the day before. She knew her parents would be in Hogwarts for her graduation, she didn't know what to tell them. Graduation was the only time when muggles were allowed to come up in the school.

She heard a faint knock at her door, which surprised her. No one, as in _no one_, knocks before they entered her room. They usually just barge in and announce their arrival, but never knocked. "Yes?" Hermione asked tentatively.

The door opened, Hermione's jaw dropped.

There, by the open door, stood her parents, beaming proudly at her. Her mother, with the same curly hair that she has, but darker, shorter than her by a few inches; her father had the same shade of eye color that she has, taller than her by a foot or more.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione rushed to her parents and gave each of them a very tight hug. "I'm so glad you could come! The Clinic? Who's watching over the clinic?"

"Oh, the clinic can stay closed for a day. This is more important." Said Mr. Granger. "We received the wonderful news from Professor McGonagall. They arranged for us to arrive here and were given permission to see you before the ceremony."

Hermione then tensed, "Did… Did she tell you anything else?"

"No… Is there anything that she should include?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Uhm… There is something important that I have to tell you… but I'm not sure how to. You two better sit down before I say anything."

"What is it dear? You look pale. Are you feeling alright? Should I get the school nurse?" Mrs. Granger pressed her palm on Hermione forehead, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine mum, just worried." Hermione sighed and waited for her parents to sit down on her bed before she spoke again. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest and was sure that even her parents could hear it.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I think it's you who needs to sit down." Said Mr. Granger.

"No, dad, this is really important." Hermione took a deep breath and spoke more to the floor than her parents. "I'm pregnant."

Hermione just couldn't look at her parents. Instead, she stared down at her feet, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She was a cry-baby before, but being pregnant made it worse. It was like every little thing that depresses her makes her break down to tears. But, then again… breaking the news of her pregnancy to her parents was not simple or easy.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Granger said softly.

"I'm sorry mum." Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, still staring down n the floor. "I'm really sorry."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." Mr. Granger's deep voice echoed in her ears.

Hermione looked up at her parents; Mrs. Granger's eyes were shining with tears, Mr. Granger smiled lightly at her. She could see that they were not happy about the news, yet they weren't angry as well. "Y-you're okay with it?"

"Is there anything else we could do? What's done is done." Mrs. Granger stood and hugged Hermione tightly. "But your father is right; you'll be great mother, Hermione. A wonderful mother. And I'll be the spoiling grandmother."

"Oh mum!" Hermione cried and hugged her mother back, tear flowing steadily from her eyes.

Mr. Granger stood and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulders, "I know things are different here in your world. You came of age at seventeen; you can take care of yourself better than I could… You're Valedictorian! You're good at everything you do."

"Dad." Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "I love you two so much."

"And we love you too, sweetheart." Mrs. Granger said and kissed Hermione's head. "So, when do we meet the father?"

"That's another problem…" Hermione shrugged. "He and I sort of fought, and he still doesn't know about the baby."

That's when Hermione's parents looked stern. "What do you mean he doesn't know?' Mr. Granger said, looking down at her. "He must know since he is the father. What happened?"

"I caught him with Pansy just before our date. She gave him a hug and kissed on the cheek before she left."

The tension was suddenly gone; Mrs. Granger was smiling down at her. "Was that all?"

Hermione looked at her mother with confusion, "Mother, he was with another girl." She said, trying to make them see what was wrong.

"Hermione, you kiss both Harry and Ron on the cheeks and give them a hug. Was there anything wrong with that? They could just be friends, for all you know."

"But…"

"Hermione," Mr. Granger used the tone of voice that usually made her stay quiet and listen… for once. "I know how it looked like for you, your mother and I had the same problem before. And I know you like the books you read, you always jump into hasty conclusions even before sorting out the problem."

It stung, but she knew her father was right. He was the only person that could make her see, or force her to see, some sense, especially when she gets so stubborn.

"Now, I want you to talk to this man and tell him. There's no pint in hiding it." Mrs. Granger said softly. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, mum, I do… very much."

"Then go tell him. He has the right to know, and the child has the right to know the father."

"_All parents please proceed to the field in ten minutes. Students should go down at stay backstage._" McGonagall's magically magnified voice rang all throughout the castle, making the floor vibrate a little.

"We better get going." Mr. Granger said and pressed a soft kiss on her head. "We'll see you later, sweetheart. I'm telling you, I want to meet him." he winked at her and smiled.

Mrs. Granger hugged Hermione and kissed her head as well, "I'll see you later." She whispered and left with her husband.

Hermione wiped her tears away and watched her parents descend the stair. They were right, of course. She was stupid. Hermione checked her reflection, glad that she didn't look as horrible as she imagined after crying. She knew she was the one who needed to apologize, for being stupid and stubborn. It'll take a lot out of her pride, but it'll do her some good. She knew she just had to do it.

A/n:

Hey! See, I told you I'll upload as soon as I can. Now, two more chapters to go. This is over in a while, and I'll be starting a new one. Something more dramatic, but still Hermione and Draco pairing. I hope you guys don't get tired of my works.

Thanks for the people who reviewed and it'll make me even happier if you give me more. I really need something to cheer me up. Cause right now _my_ love life's down. And I am really upset. It's a miracle that I was able to type this without staring blankly at the screen. My friend kept on hitting my head if I did.

_patz_


	12. Apologies

Disclaimer:

Since I forgot to put this on my last post.

Again; I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting. I only own the plot.

Hermione was back in her room, staring at her own reflection again. The ceremony had been over for more than an hour, the ball was about to begin. She didn't have the opportunity to speak to Draco as he was gone right after the ceremony. It was enjoyable, earning such a high award… yet; it didn't feel like it was worth anything without Draco to celebrate it with her.

Hermione straightened her blueish-silver gown, straightening the creases on her skirt. What Ginny sent her was not her usual type of clothes. It was an off-shouldered dress, the skirt was an A-line design, and the color was like a combination of water and some sort of silver. It was very beautiful; it accented her creamy skin just right. Her hair was down in elaborated curls, falling softly behind her.

"Hermione…" someone said, pushing her door open.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed and gave her friend a hug.

"You look wonderful, Hermione." Ginny laughed.

"But not as beautiful as you." Hermione smiled, looking down at Ginny's pale pink gown. "And Fleur said you'd look horrible in pink."

"Well, Fleur can gape at me when she sees my picture." Ginny laughed. "I didn't get to congratulate you before the ceremony. Mum and dad also wants me top congratulate you for them; they couldn't stay for the ball. Little Victoire was having a bit of a tantrum."

"Tell them thanks for me. I wish I could've at least said 'hi' to them."

"You'll get to visit them. But you should've been down to see Harry's relatives."

"The Durleys were here?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Turns out Harry's aunt and cousin were quite grateful when he saved Dudley from the Dementors. His Uncle was, well… He is still the same, as Harry said it. He just couldn't help himself and introduced me." Ginny giggled, and blushed slightly. "And it looked like Dudley had an eye for Lavender."

Hermione giggled as well, "That would drive his Uncle up the wall."

"So…"

"I know what you're thinking about Ginny." Hermione sighed. 'I've been thinking about it as well. My parents already know about the baby."

"What did they say?"

"Accepted it wholeheartedly." Hermione smiled. "Dad knocked some sense into me as well. I have to admit, it was pretty stupid of me. I should've given him the chance to explain. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course he will!" Ginny laughed and pulled her along. "Now let's get down to the Great Hall."

"Great hall? I thought they were having it in the Quidditch field?"

"I told Harry and Ron to wait for us there." Ginny was grinning cheekily, making Hermione feel like there was something that was about to happen.

Ginny pulled Hermione down to the Entrance Hall, but Harry and Ron weren't in sight. She Great Hall's doors were open, but it was pitch black. "Oh darn." Hermione heard Ginny mutter.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Ginny said looking around. "Hermione… Can you see that?" Ginny pointed at the Great Hall. "Let's have a look."

Hermione and Ginny walked over to the doors, but Hermione couldn't see anything. "There's nothing in here." Hermione said, straining her eyes to whatever Ginny was looking at. But there was nothing.

"You better go look inside."

"What?"

Hermione was suddenly pushed into the dark room, the doors closing behind her with a snap. "Ginny! Let me out of here!" Hermione yelled banging on the door. She tried unlocking it with her wand, but it didn't work. "Ginny! Let me out!" Still, there was no answer.

She then noticed a soft glow growing behind her. Hermione turned and saw a red carpet lighted by a row of small candles. She then noticed light slowly growing around her. The sual floating candle began to light up one by one, until all of them were lit.

Hermione gasped as she saw dozens and dozens of artworks floating around her. Drawings, sketches, paintings of her. Some even seemed to have been done years before. She walked on the red carpet until she stopped at the end, where a large painting of her hung. It was the painting that Draco was working on when she first found out. The painting of her kneeling on the ground, surrounded by Moon Flowers.

She noticed a scroll of parchment on the table, neatly bound by a silken silver ribbon. Her heart was pounding madly on her chest as she picked it up and opened it. The white-gold necklace fell into her hands.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I don't know what to say… I don't know where to begin. I know I was wrong to meet Pansy before you. I can't blame you for being mad. I was pushed into making a promise to not to tell anyone. I love you, and I won't do anything to hurt you. If you would only give me a chance to explain, I would. I am deeply and sincerely sorry about all the things that happened._

_With all of my love,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

"Would you give me a chance, Hermione?" she heard him speak from somewhere around her.

Hermione tried to look around, but she couldn't see him anywhere. "I would if you would show yourself, Draco."

Out of a shadowy corner, Draco emerged, his silver eyes full of regret and apologies. "Hermione…" Draco said softly.

"You said you were going to explain things to me." Hermione whispered. "Better start explaining."

"Pansy made me promise not to tell anyone, as in anyone. Ever wondered why Blaise and Pansy always fought? I was the only one entrusted by the two to keep their secret."

"Yeah…?"

"Pansy's about two months pregnant with Blaise's baby. She didn't want to force him into anything, that's why she told me instead of Blaise. I've been trying to help her to get by for the past few months. I'm sorry, but it was a secret that I really had to keep."

Hermione wanted to kick herself; she was finally proved that she was wrong.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I'm really sorry that I never told you. I want you to know how much I love you and how much I really care about you. Please…."

"Draco…" Hermione said softly, cupping Draco's cheeks. "I should be the one who needs to apologize. I was too stubborn to listen to any reason or believe what you were saying. I was just too caught up with myself."

"Does this mean you forgive me?'

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I should ask if you forgive me." She held out the necklace and smiled lightly at him.

Draco nodded and took the necklace from her hands, moving behind her to clasp it around her bare neck. Hermione felt the cold metal on her skin, a warm smile spreading on her face.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." Draco whispered, kissing Hermione softly on the lips.

Hermione smiled and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Do you really love me that much?" Hermione asked, testing him.

"I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than life itself. I'd die without you by my side." He said boldly.

"Then I guess you should know… I can't live without you either. _We_ can't live without you."

"We?" Draco asked, looking confused.

Hermione's hand went to her stomach, "I'm pregnant Draco. I'm pregnant with _our_ child." Hermione was starting to feel worried again on how Draco would react.

"P-pregnant?" Draco said shakily. "You're pregnant!" Draco laughed and picked her up around the waist, twirling her around. "Hermione, I love you! I'm going to be a father! It was sooner than I expected, but I don't care! We're going to be parents!" Draco exclaimed and hugged her tightly. "Hermione, does this mean you will marry me?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Of course I will marry you, Draco. I can't imagine spending my life with another person."

Draco pulled her in for another soft kiss and smiled down at her, giving her one of the smiles that made her heart melt. "C'mon, we have to go and tell the others. We have more than one reason to celebrate today."

Draco pulled out his wand and unlocked the door and led her down to the Quidditch field. Music and laughter greeted them as they entered. They saw parents, guardians, professors and students gathered in one place, wearing magnificent clothes. Hermione and Draco spotted their friends huddled together, speaking to one another.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed as he saw Hermione and Draco walking in, hand in hand. "You two are finally together!"

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about things." Pansy said walking towards Hermione. A Small baby bump evident through her tight dress. "I really didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"It's nothing, Pansy. It was more of my stubborn fault." Hermione smiled and hugged Pansy. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

"No one needs to apologize." Said Blaise, wrapping his arm around Pansy's waist. "At least we all ended happily ever after."

"Not yet, we're not." Hermione said softly. "I still have to introduce Draco to my parents."

Ron laughed and shook his head, "That will be hard."

"Oh, shut up Ronald." Ginny scolded. "You two will be fine. Mr. and Mrs. Granger are great."

"Where are they, exactly?"

"Over at the food table, last time I saw them." Luna answered serenely. "They were talking to McGonagall a few minutes ago."

Hermione took Draco's hand and pulled him along, and for the first time; he looked a bit tensed. "Don't worry." She whispered. "They'll love you. You'll be fine."

Hermione sought out her parents and found them talking to each other near the food table. "Mum, dad." Hermione called, hurrying towards them.

"Hermione." Mrs. Granger said and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Congratulations again, dear."

"Thank you, mum. But I wanted you two to meet Draco." Hermione said, pushing Draco infront of her. "This is Draco Malfoy, my fiancé. Draco, meet my parents." Hermione smiled.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Said Draco, shaking their hands.

"So… Is this the man?" Mr. Granger said in his deep, stern voice, staring at Draco, who was almost in level with him.

"Father." Hermione said, imitating her father's tone. "Play nicely."

"I was only joking, sweetheart." Mr. Granger laughed. Hermione could swear she heard Draco release a sigh of relief from beside her. "It is good to finally meet you, young man. I can see what my daughter saw in you. You are the Salutatorian, are you not?"

"Yes, sir, I am." Draco grinned. "I just couldn't beat Hermione in our lessons."

"He seems to be a fine man, Hermione." Mrs. Granger said approvingly. "I can see what you liked in him."

"See here, young man; I don't want to find out that our Hermione is crying again because of you. Magic or not, you will have to answer to me."

"Dad!" Hermione whined.

"Don't worry, Mr. Granger; I'll do myself in before I hurt her again. And please, call me Draco."

"Draco, then." Mrs. Granger smiled. "It is very nice to finally meet you. I do hope that we get to see you more often."

Draco nodded and turned to Hermione, a soft and mellow music echoing around them. He could see couples closing in each other, swaying on the dance floor. "Shall I ask the beautiful lady to dance?" he asked with a bow.

Hermione giggled and curtsied, "You may, handsome sir."

Draco took her hand and led her to the dance floor before pulling her close to him than there wasn't even an inch of space between them. "You know, this is one of the happiest moments in my life." He said softly, whispering to her ear.

"Really? What would be the others?" Hermione asked.

"The day we will get married, the day our child is born… and every single day that we would spend in each others arms. I love you, Hermione Granger. No… Hermione Jean Malfoy." He said with a cheeky grin.

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said softly, resting her head on his chest.

But Draco touched her face lightly, making her face up at him. He leaned down; Hermione tiptoed up to reach him. Their lips met, giving each other their most tender and loving kiss knowing that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

A/n:

Hey guys! One more chapter up, one chapter left to write… I would like to thank everyone who followed the series and gave me their criticisms. It really helped me in being a better writer.

With all my love

_patz_


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting… I only own the plot…

"_Happy Birthday Scorpius…_" A small crowd sang, surrounding a small boy with golden blonde hair blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. The small boy smiled and ran to his mother, hugging her around the middle.

"Happy birthday Scorpius, darling." Hermione said, kissing her son's pink cheeks.

"This is the best birthday party ever! Thanks mum!" Scorpius said, smiling up at her.

"Wait till you receive our gift." Hermione grinned, pulling her son away from the crowd towards Draco who was standing at a corner with a smug smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, son." Draco said, crouching slightly to be in level with his son. He brought out a long, highly polished broom from behind him and gave it to the small boy, who squealed with pure glee.

"A Starflyer!" Scorpius said with awe, staring at the broomstick in his hand. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He gave his mother and father a tight hug. "Can I give Bethany a ride?"

"Sure you can, sweetheart. But be very careful." Hermione laughed and watched her son ran off to find Bethany and show her his new broom.

"Looks like the kids are all getting along just fine." Draco said as he and Hermione joined their friends again.

"Yes, they are getting along pretty well, even if Scorpius and Bethany see each other a few months a year." Pansy said smiling. "Bethany told me she sort of likes Scorpius."

"Good thing you two decided to come back to London before the term started." Said Hermione. "Does this mean Bethany is going to Hogwarts?"

"Like we'd send her to Beauxbaton. She and her sister will be attending Hogwarts, like we all did." Blaise said proudly. "Uh, Harry… Where's James?"

"I don't know, actually." Harry said, looking around. "I'll bet anything that he and his brother, Sirius, are planning to pull another prank. If not that, pulling on Rose's hair." Harry grinned at Ron. "In three years, Hogwarts will have another pair of mischief makers. I am trying to figure out where to hide the map and the cloak."

"Then be ready to receive owls every week." Ron laughed. "Rose will also have to wait three more years before she can enter. She already keeps asking me to buy her a wand."

"Mum!" a small, brown haired girl cried, running toward Hermione. "Scorpius won't let me ride his broom!"

"Hush, Aries." Hermione said softly, wiping the little girl's tears. "Let your brother ride it for today. I promise you'll get a chance tomorrow. Why don't you go and play with Rose for now?"

Aires hiccupped and nodded, but still had a frown on her face as she walked away. "In two years, all will be quiet since Aries would be attending as well." Draco said, watching her retreating form.

"Mine won't." Ginny laughed. "We still have Lily with us."

"And Hugo is still a handful." Piped Luna. "I am not complaining, though. Hugo's a sweet boy."

Just then, a set of firecrackers exploded inside the house, making all of them duck for cover. Bright colors emitted in the room, engulfing them with smoke. Two identical looking boys came out, laughing their heads off.

"James! Sirius!" Harry bellowed, making the two boys run away, but still laughing.

Draco, Hermione and the others laughed as they watched Harry catch up with the twins, telling them off.

"Sort of weird watching him tell off his kids after what he's done in school." Draco grinned, looking at Hermione. "And he was the one who gave the Weasley twins the money to start a joke shop."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "It was his fault naming his kids after the two biggest trouble makers of Hogwarts. And Draco… what made you think this house would be quiet?"

"With Scorpius entering this term, Aries in two years, the house will be quiet for months until their vacations…"

"Oh, I don't think the house will be quiet for another ten years." Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

"Hermione… are you?..." Draco said slowly, staring down at her with surprise.

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Yes, Draco. About a month already."

Draco laughed and kissed her deeply, "A third addition to the family?" he said, his silver eyes staring down at her. "Another! Maybe we'll have twins this time." He laughed, hugging her tightly.

"Draco!" Hermione laughed, swatting him playfully on the shoulder. "Actually… twins doesn't sound like a bad idea." She grinned.

"Hermione, I love you." Draco said serenely through the chaos that was happening inside their home.

Hermione giggled like a teenager and kissed Draco lightly. "I love you, too, Draco. I always will…" she glanced at the Moon Flower at the corner of the room, placed in a glass case. "I will love as I first fell in love you, the promise we made… beneath the moon."

A/n:

There! All done!

This story is finally done!

Please leave reviews!

_patz_


	14. thank you note

A/n:

Thank you to all who left reviews, who put me in their author alert and favorite author list. To those who put this story in their story alert and favorite story. It really really touched me.

To all my lovely readers, this is the full summary of the new story I will be putting up soon

What will happen if Hermione Granger never made it to the burrow? What will happen if she never helped Harry and Ron destroy Hurcroxes because of a certain blonde man?

It was the dad of the night when Draco Malfoy decided to pay her a visit, forcing her to come with him. She was forced to stay at the Malfoy Manor, forced by Voldemort to learn the ways of the Deatheaters. Would she be able to resist the temptation of the Dark side? Who's side is Draco Malfoy really on? What will happen during those times of them being alone?

"Secrets"

I might change the title, but that's why I could think of, for now.


End file.
